El Mago Celestial
by Nalugruviajerza4E
Summary: Lucy cree tener un sueño donde los espíritus están en peligro, y pide ayuda a Natsu y los demás para salvarlos, lo que no sabe es que hay alguien detrás de esto que busca a Lucy para llevársela con él. [NatsuxLucy] (LA HISTORIA SE UBICA ANTES DEL ARCO TÁRTAROS)
1. El sueño

Hola! bueno soy nueva en esto entonces les dejo mi historia por aquí..

 **El Mago Celestial**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Lucy—se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de un hombre, sonaba lejana y conocida—princesa— esta vez era de una mujer.

—¿Virgo?— dije la chica de cabellos dorados, todo se quedo callado.

No se podía ver nada, la única luz que había era una que emanaba del cuerpo de la chica.

—¡Lucy!— nuevamente el grito de un hombre— ¡Aléjate! ¡No vengas! ¡Es peligroso!

—¿¡Loke!?—gritó Lucy preocupada—¿¡Virgo!? ¿Donde están? ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Chicos?— comenzó a sentir el sudor frío recorriendo su espalda, tenía miedo, estaba sola.

De pronto, de lejos, vino una luz cegadora que hizo que entrecerrara sus ojos los cuales alcanzaron a ver la silueta de alguien, cuando pudo abrir los ojos, él estaba ahí era un chico de cabellos blancos y platas, largos, que caían por su rostro, su piel era pálida y hacia que sus mejillas y labios resaltaran en sus tonos rosas, estaba de pie frente a ella flotando en la nada «al igual que Lucy», inmóvil sonriente y con un aire de maldad a su alrededor estaba mirándola fijamente, sus pestañas largas, plateadas le hacían sombra a sus grandes ojos carmesí. Se acerco lentamente a la chica, esta intentó retroceder, el negó ligeramente con su cabeza, _"no puedo moverme"_ pensó ella, su corazón latía tan fuerte que se podía sentir en la punta de sus dedos, intentó hablar, nada.

Le sujeto la mano, la acercó a sus labios y la besó, su tacto era frío y seco, parecía muerto.

—Nos veremos pronto—dijó sin dejar de sujetarle la mano, el no movió los labios, sin embargo, ella sabia que eran sus palabras, su voz era grave, pesada y lenta—querida—terminó de decir mientras se desvanecía en la oscuridad.

En un instante, abrió los ojos y se sentó, su respiración estaba agitada y su ropa fría y humedad, parecía que llevaba tiempo sudando, " _¿Que habrá sido ese sueño?"_ pensó Lucy. Puso sus manos a los lados y se dió cuenta de que estaba en el suelo " _¿Que rayos hago aquí?"_ …

—Natsu— dijo contestando ella misma, su rostro de ser sorpresivo paso a estar en blanco.

Se puse de pie, estirándose y los vó, durmiendo tan tranquilos en su cama, " _¿Como se metieron?",_ tanto Natsu como Happy, parecían estar descansando profundamente.

—mmm—se escucho un gemido, era Natsu, apretando sus ojos—Suelta a Happy— dijo en una voz somnolienta

—ñam ñam— dijo Happy entre sueños —soy un gato.

Parecían estar compartiendo el mismo sueño.

—¿Natsu?— dijó Lucy en voz baja.

—Pelea contra mi— su voz sonaba más seria—te advierto que no perderé, ¡vamos Happy! —su voz se alzó más.

—¡Aye Sir!—contestó Happy.

—¿Chicos?— ella habló más fuerte—¡Despierten!— gritó

El rostro de Natsu se arrugó diciendo algo a regañadientes que no se alcanzó a escuchar, cuando…

—¡Karyuu no..

—Kyaaaa— Lucy gritó, conocía esas palabras, y antes de que terminara la oración le lanzó una fuerte patada estrellando contra el muro.

—Aaaaagg—sonó adolorido—¿Que demonios? ¿Lucy?—apenas y se entendió lo que dijo , confundido, mientras caía al suelo.

—¡Aaaah!—gritó Happy despertándose—¡Lucy es una chica!

—¡¿Que?!—exclamó Lucy enojada—por supuesto que lo soy gato—cerró los ojos y respiro profundo—como sea.

—¿Mm?—Natsu inclino ligeramente su cabeza al ver el rostro de Lucy, _"parece preocupada"_ pensó,—¿Te pasa algo Lucy?—preguntó

—No no es nada…—contestó.

El chico se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacía el escritorio donde Lucy tenía sus escritos.

—Solo..tuve un sueño, o al menos eso creo—continuó Lucy con la mirada cabizbaja, su voz sonaba confusa—estaban Loke y también los demás, parecían estar como… en peligro, y había un sujeto que..—giró su cabeza a buscar a Natsu y Happy, su mirada se torno confusa cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaban , al verlos abrió los ojos de par.

—Mira esto Happy— le señalo Natsu una hoja de papel a su compañero.

—¡DEJEN MIS COSAS!— explotó la chica. Natsu y Happy asustados soltaron todo en el aire, se sentarón en la cama y se quedaron quietos en su lugar.

—Pero quiero saber que le paso a la niña depuse de…— se detuvo y comenzó a olfatear las sabanas de la cama—*sniff sniff*— continuó—Lucy creo que debes de lavarlas un poco huele a sudor.

—Lucy siempre tan dejada—soltó Happy, con rostro atontado.

El aire alrededor de Lucy se volvió pesado, levantó su mirada y los vio a ambos sentados en su cama.

—¡No soy dejada!—gritó molesta.

—Lucy da miedo…—le dijo Happy al chico en el oído—nunca pelare contra ella—termino de decir, mientras Natsu afirmaba con su rostro asustado.

—Todavía que ustedes fueron los que se durmieron ahí y sin mi permiso—dijo entre dientes.

—¡Hey Lucy!— exclamó Natsu con su voz relajada, la chica volteó a verlo y se tranquilizo al ver su brillante sonrisa en el rostro—Apresúrate para ir por algún trabajo— inclino la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y se volteó.

Happy salió volando por la ventana y Natsu le seguía…

—¿Porque no salen por la puerta?— preguntó Lucy en voz cansada, tan baja que solo ella se escuchó.

—¡Oh! casi lo olvido—el chico volteo su rostro hacia ella—No te preocupes Lucy, de seguro solo fue un mal sueño—terminó de decir con una cálida sonrisa mientras saltaba por la ventana.

Lucy se ruborizo.

—Natsu— dijo tranquilamente.

Dirigió la mirada a la nada, cuando brillo la deslumbró, volteó a ver que era y al encontrarlo su corazón se detuvo, sus llaves doradas estaban convirtiéndose en negras. Se llevo sus dos manos a la boca no podía pronunciar palabra, se quito la pijama y vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó sus llaves y salió corriendo al gremio. " _No fue un sueño, chicos ¿Que esta pasando?"_ pensó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mishima**

 ***** NALU *****

 **Espero les haya gustado es mi primer Fic ⋱(^-^)⋰**

 **Dejen un Review**

 **GRACIAS ( / u \ )**


	2. La princesa perdida

**Andreeamttz:** muchas gracias por tus palabras ( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ )

espero te guste este capitulo **( ◠‿◠)**

 **Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

.

Cruzó las puertas del edificio corriendo, se detuvo a la entrada…

—¡Lu-chan!—Se escuchó el grito alegre de Levy al fondo—¡Buenos días!

Lucy hizo caso a omiso al grito, lo que hizo que Levy y los demás voltearan a verla con preocupación ya que Lucy siempre respondía. La mirada de la chica estaba dirigida hacia el suelo, sostenía algo entre sus dedos… "las llaves" pensó Levy…

—Están negras—dijo Mirajane cubriéndose la boca con sus manos.

La chica de cabellos dorados levanto la mano con sus llaves, alzo ligeramente la mirada, se veía agotada…

—Ayudenm…—pero antes de terminar la oración de su cuerpo cedió, sus rodillas se doblaron hacia un lado y su cabello volaba en el aire mientras la chica cerraba los ojos, perdiendo el conocimiento.

—¡LUUUCY!—gritó Gray saltando desde su asiento, donde comía junto con Natsu, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Happy y Carla, quienes detuvieron lo que hacia al ver a la chica en la puerta.

Unos brazos la sujetaron antes de que su piel tocara el suelo.

—Natsu—dijo Gray— ¿Como?…— _"llegaste hasta allá"_ continuo en su pensamiento.

—Lucy—la voz de Natsu, sonaba preocupado.

La alzó recostándola en una de las largas mesas de madera, se quitó la bufanda que siemre rodeaba su cuello y la colocó en la frente de la chica, quien en ese momento estaba fría y sudando. _"¿Enferma?"_ pensó _"No, no puede ser…"_ dirigió su vista a las llaves _"¿Negras?"_ las tomo de las manos de la chica las acercó a su rostro y pudo olfatearlo _"Eso es"_ y las lanzó al otro lado de la mesa.

Erza, Wendy, Gray y Mirajane se acercaron corriendo a donde la chica reposaba.

Lucy estaba temblando. Wendy levantó sus manos en dirección al cuerpo de la rubia y comenzó a tratar de sanarla.

—No podrás Wendy—dijo Natsu molesto— es algún tipo de magia negra.

El rostro de la pequeña dragón slayer paso de estar serio a estar preocupado.

—¿Que sucede Wendy?— preguntó Erza.

—Veras..Y-Yo—comenzó a hablar insegura— M-Mis poderes pueden curar envenenamientos, malestares físicos pero de alguna forma no puedo contra esta magia es muy poderosa-las lagrimas comenzaron a escurrirle por las mejillas

—alguien rápido vaya Polyushka —gritó Erza

Jet salió por la puerta, casi al momento en el que Erza termino de hablar.

—Warren contacta al maestro—pidió Mira.

—En seguida—contestó llevando dos dedos a su cien.

Las miradas de Natsu y Gray eran las mismas, preocupadas, sorprendidas y furiosas ambos sabían que alguien estaba detrás de esto..

—¡CIERTO!— exclamó Happy, todos dirigieron su mira hacia el gato—en la mañana Lucy hablo sobre un extraño chico en sus sueños que tenía que ver con las llaves.

 _"Había un chico.."_ Recordó Natsu sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—JAJAJAJAJA— la risa burlona de un chico se escucho en las cabezas de todos, algunos se estremecieron por el temor—Es divertido verlos a todos asi.

—¡Warren!—gritó Erza.

—N-No N-No..S-Soy Y-Yo— dije el hombre mientras una gota de sudor recorría desde su frente hasta su mentón

—¡¿QUIEN ERES?!—exclamó Gray—¡MALDITO!— le siguió Natsu, quienes furiosos apretaban sus dientes y sus puños con tanta fuerza que Gray al golpear un muro este se agrietó y varios pedazos cayeron al suelo—¡¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A LUCY IMBECIL?!—continuó Gray— ¡JAMÁS TE PERDONARÉ CABRON!— soltó Natsu

—Mago de Hielo y Dragon Slayer del Fuego—retumbó la voz en las cabezas, haciendo que algunos de los que estaban ahí presentes intentaran detenerla tapándose los oídos, el sonido de la voz era irregular pasaba de grave a aguda en momentos—Ustedes no me conocen, pronto lo harán— la voz era arrogante y molesta—Jaja—de nuevo soltó una risa petulante— entreguen a la Maga Celestial…

—¡ESTAS LOCO!—gritó Erza al viento.

—ah, ah , ah— contestó el sujeto negando con una voz suave— ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAN!

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHGGG!—De pronto Lucy comenzó a retorcerse en la mesa y un aura oscura comenzó a rodearla.

—¡LUCY!— gritaron todos al unísono , Erza tensó la quijada maldiciendo, Wendy volvió a alzar las manos tratando de apartar aquella maldad de la chica.

—Jajaja—continuó el sujeto— Como les decía antes, de ser interrumpido, entreguen a la Maga Celestial o…

—¡¿OH QUE CABRÓN?!—gritó Natsu—¡Natsu!—le reclamó Erza, el chico estaba fúrico temblando de la misma fuerza que ejercía por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

—Ya, ya Dragon Slayer del Fuego, no quieres que tu amiga sufra más o ¿si?— Natsu dirigió su mirada hacía Lucy quien yacía aun inconsciente con un gesto de dolor en su rostro, sintió una mano en su hombro, era Gray quien parecía ya estar tranquilo aunque por dentro el coraje fluía por su sangre, Natsu se calmó al ver a Gray y dirigió su mirada a su compañera nuevamente—necesito a la maga para mis planes, ya que la otra no pudo cumplir todos los…requisitos—continuó arrastrando la última de las palabras—y al final prefirió la muerte—su voz sonaba burlona, Natsu Maldijo en voz baja y su puño se tensó.

—¿Y cuál es tu propósito ?—todos conocían esa voz, sus cabezas y cuerpos voltearon a verlo cuando lo escucharon

—Makarov— dijo la voz —el gran… enano que alguna vez fue uno de los 10 magos santos... Patético

—Contesta — reclamó el maestro del gremio.

—no es nada que te importe, ni a ti ni a las demás haditas, solo entreguen a la chica—sonaba tranquilo

Por las puertas una sombra atravesó la habitación, Polyushka había aparecido con Jet, quien estaba agotado, junto a ella .

—Háganse a un lado, Wendy sígueme—ordenó.

—¡Si!— dijo afirmando con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza _"daré lo mejor de mi"_ pensó.

—Tu el desnudó —soltó Polyushka señalando a Gray con un dedo — ponte ropa y lleva a la chica a descansar—Gray bajo su mirada y noto que solo le quedaba su ropa interior, sin embargo, pareció no importarle y antes de dar un paso al frente una mano en su pecho lo detuvo volteo a ver, era Natsu con su mirada fijamente en Lucy.

Natsu se acercó a la chica quien seguía temblando por los efectos de la magia, la sujetó en sus brazos y la levantó.

—Jet—dijo el maestro con voz seria—necesito que vayas por Yukino de Sabertooth, tal vez ella sepa lo que esta pasando, mandare una carta de urgencia a la princesa Hisui.

A lo que Jet obedeció enseguida y salir en marcha.

—¿¡HISUI HAZ DICHO!?— nuevamente la voz comenzó a escucharse— jajaja, temo que me he desecho de ella, mi querida hermanita ya no está en su mundo—Todos abrieron sus ojos cual platos, sorprendidos de las palabras que acababan de escuchar—Les repito mugrosas haditas, si no me entregan a Lucy Heartfilia pagaran las consecuencias.

Se escucho un silencio pesado, como si la presencia de todo ser vivo en la tierra se hubiera ido y regresado. Natsu con Lucy todavía en brazos, Polyushka y Wendy salieron corriendo a atender a Lucy. El chico de cabello rosa acomodó a la chica de cabellos dorados en la cama, sin apartar su mirada de ella, Polyushka le ordenó que se retirara para que las dejara trabajar. _"Resiste Lucy"_ pensó caminando de reversa hacia la puerta viendo como su amiga sufría.

.

.

.

.

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 ***** NALU *****

 **Espero les haya gustado es mi primer Fic ⋱(^-^)⋰**

 **Dejen un Review**

 **GRACIAS ( / u \ )**


	3. La reunión

**DianaMs: ( ´◕ ▽ ◕` )** muchas gracias! me alegro que te haya gustado **( / u \ )**

 **Mirai Fuyu:** ¡aaah! **(≧◡≦)** *se sonroja* muchisimas gracias por tus palabras jeejeje habrá más de todos **(~** **)~**

 **kataDH:** Yeeeih! me alegra muchisimo leer eso.. jiji perdón y gracias tendré mas cuidado **(́** **一◞** **౪◟** **一‵** **)**

 **SHY:** muchas gracias igualmente **(◡‿◡)**

 **EagleGold:** NO NO **o(╥** **﹏╥** **)o** estará bien bien , jeje gracias, tus historias tambien son increibles! **(** **づ** **ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)** **づ**

 **Guest:** aqui esta el próximo, prometo no tardar tanto **(** **︶** **ω** **︶** **)**

GRACIAS A TODOS AQUI ESTA

 **Capitulo 3**

.

.

.

.

.

Los minutos detrás de las puertas pasaban muy lentos, ya había transcurrido hora y media y aun no había señales de Polyushka o Wendy, menos de Lucy.

Erza sentada en una de las bancas esperaba respuestas de alguien, no sabia de quien pero de alguien, Gray estaba sentado a su lado con su mirada viendo a la nada pensando en lo que acaba de pasar hace unos momentos, preguntas como _"¿Quién era el?" "¿Porqué quiere a Lucy?"_ rondaban por las mentes de todos los compañeros del gremio. Después de que la presencia de la voz del sujeto se había ido, Makarov el maestro del gremio salió a averiguar que pasaba con la princesa Hisui, las palabras que había mencionado _"ya no esta en su mundo"_ le alarmaron a todos pero más a él por lo que atravesó inmediatamente las puertas del gremio habiéndose olvidado del pedido que le hizo a Jet.

Media hora después de lo sucedido llegaron Sting, Rogue, Frosch, Lector y Yukino de Sabertooth junto con Jet. Yukino había explicado que ella comprendía lo que estaba pasando de hecho sus llaves seguían doradas, sin embargo al tratar de contactar con uno de los espíritus este no se presentó, por lo que llegó a la conclusión en que algo o alguien estaba bloqueando los portales que conectaban al mundo celestial con ese. Todos esperaban en las mesas, la atmósfera del lugar era tan pesada que se podía sentir con las palmas de la mano, no había ruido alguno con excepción de los pasos desesperados de Natsu quien recorría de un lado a otro esperando que Polyushka o incluso Wendy aparecieran por esa puerta, sus puños estaban morados del rato que llevaba apretándolos impidiendo que la sangre circulara bien por sus dedos.

—Natsu-san—era la voz de Sting quien había guardado silencio desde su llegada junto como los demás integrantes de Sabertooth, en ese momento estaba sentado al lado de Yukino en una de las mesas, Natsu hizo caso omiso de su llamado, lo que a nadie le sorprendía—ella va a estar bien, estoy seguro.

—Yo también lo creo— dijo el pequeño exceed disfrazado de rana con su tierna voz, mientras Rogue le dirigía una tierna sonrisa.

Natsu se detuvo a secas, su mirada daba al suelo y se le formaba una sombra lo bastante oscura como para cubrir sus ojos.

Todos voltearon a ver al pelirrosa, quien alzo el rostro y lo dirigió rápidamente hacía la puerta donde se encontraba Lucy, pegó una sonrisa enorme, Erza, Gray, Happy, Sting y Rogue al verla sabían lo que significaba _"Lucy"_ pensaron.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió Wendy

—Despertó—dijo al aire con una sonrisa en su rostro de tranquilidad, el cuerpo de la pequeña Dragon Slayer se balanceo debido a lo rápido que Natsu había cruzado a la habitación, tan rápido que apenas Erza pudo notarlo—*Yhg*—gimió sosteniendose de la pared —*Fiuuu*—soltó aliviada.

Cuando el chico de cabellos rosas atravesó la puerta notó que la habitación estaba muy iluminada, se detuvo un segundo para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz y la pudo ver, al final de la habitación en la ultima camilla iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana, sus cabellos dorados brillaban _"Lucy"_ pensó el chico, que al igual que ella su rostro se iluminó por completo y su sonrisa se llenó de ilusión.

Ella abrió ligeramente los ojos..

—Hola—dijo Natsu alegre.

—Natsu—contestó Lucy sonriendo, con la poca fuerza que tenía en ese momento intentó sentarse para poder verlo bien.—*Kigh*— exclamó por el dolor su cuerpo.

Natsu se inquietó y corrió a su lado.

—Tranquila déjame ayudarte— se inclinó para levantarla, pero la chica se negó recargándose en la cabecera de su cama—¿Como te sientes?

—Ahora…—volteó verlo a los ojos—mejor—ladeó un poco la cabeza y le dedico una cálida mirada.

—¡Lucy!

La chica de cabellos dorados dirigió su vista hacia la puerta por donde entraban Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy con Carla en sus brazos, Levy, Mirajane y para su sorpresa los cinco miembros de Sabertooth, Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosch y Yukino.

—¡Chicos!—dijo Lucy sonrojándose muy levemente—Lamento haberlos preocupado.

—¿De que hablas?—contestó Gray riendo.

—Somos un gremio—continuó Erza.

—Y nosotros… bueno somos amigos—dijo Sting, con una sonrisa rascándose la nuca.

—Bien dicho Sting-kun—le siguió Lector.

—Yo también lo creo—dijo Frosch alzando un brazo como era de costumbre.

—¡Lu-chan!—era la voz de Levy—me alegro verte bien.

—Levy-chan, chicos—estaba feliz—gracias por estar aquí… _"Princesa"_ sonó la voz de Virgo en su cabeza, su rostro pasó a estar inseguro…

—¿Sucede algo Lucy?—preguntó Natsu.

—Mis llaves…Loke, Virgo y los demás, están en peligro..y..—los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

—Lucy-sama—interrumpió Yukino—Yo… mis llaves mira—la chica de Sabertooth levantó su mano.

Las llaves de ella estaban doradas, por alguna razón.

—Sin embargo, trató de abrirlas hace rato—comenzó hablar Erza—y no hubo respuesta.

—Algo esta impidiendo el paso Lucy-sama—continuó Yukino—las llaves plateadas tampoco funcionan.

—Pero..—Lucy se le formó un nudo en la garganta las lagrimas brotaron, todos en la habitación permanecieron callados e inmóviles ante la reacción de la rubia _"Chicos, ¿que puedo hacer?, N-No no quiero que les pase nada, pero ¿que puedo hacer?"_ decía Lucy en su mente.

 _—_ Bueno—comenzó a hablar Natsu—primero tienes que descansar—Lucy alzó la mirada en dirección al pelirosa, quien llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa que hacía sentir a Lucy tan tranquila, _"Natsu"_ pensó—tienes que recuperar todas tus fuerzas para salvar a Loke y los demás—la rubia estaba impresionada y su rostro estaba en blanco, parecía que Natsu podía leerle la mente, _"no, no es eso"_ se corrigió ella misma— además no hay que subestimar a Loke, Aquario y el bigotón, incluso Aries o Virgo, estoy seguro que no se dejaran vencer—terminó llevándose las manos a la nuca.

—¡Aye Sir!—soltó Happy.

—Yo también lo creo—le siguió Frosch.

La chica de cabellos dorados volvió a sonreír.

—Si, tienes razón—dijo asentando con su cabeza.

—Bueno… te dejaremos descansar Lucy—se expresó Gray.

—Gray ponte ropa—le contestó Erza seria a Gray, el chico al verse su rostro se puso rojo cual tomate—¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO?!—exclamó el creador de hielo.

—Lu-chan si te hace sentir mejor Yukino y yo trabajaremos para encontrar alguna pista—dijo Levy dedicándole un guiño.

—Nosotros ayudaremos con lo que haga falta—era la voz de Sting que rodeaba con un brazo a Rogue.

—Eso es, si Sting-kun dice que lo hará habla enserio—presumía Lector guiñándole uno de los ojos a Carla quien rechazó al instante.

Happy al darse cuenta se puso delante de Lector, su aura era oscura.

—Mi rival del amor—expreso el exceed azul con voz tenebrosa.

Todos comenzaron a salir para dejar a Lucy descansando.

—Natsu, ¿vienes?—dijo Erza girando hacia el chico quien seguía de pie junto a Lucy.

—Si—dio un giro hacia la puerta—nos vemos Lu…— _"cy"_ iba a decir cuando algo lo detuvo, movió su cabeza para ver y era la mano de la chica que estaba sosteniendo su brazo.

—Natsu…—su voz sonaba insegura—Tu…—el chico giro por completo, su rostro era confuso, mientras que ella tenía la mirada oculta por su flequillo.

…

Erza seguía de pie en la puerta y Gray delante de ella, cuando una cabeza se asomó, Mirajane, al ver lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación tomo de la muñeca tanto a Titania como al creador de hielo y los jaló haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran de su acción.

Erza y Gray voltearon a ver confundidos, a Mira quien tenía ambas manos en el rostro, sus ojos cerrados y ligeramente ruborizada.

—¿Q-Que pa..—so? iba a preguntar Titania que sonaba incierta e inocente, cuando las manos de Mira cubrieron las bocas de los chicos.

—*Shhhh*—exclamó Mira cerrando la puerta de la habitación y pegando su oreja a esta.

—*¡Ah-h-h!*—exclamó Erza atontada, parpadeando varias veces.

Gray frunció el ceño y levantó una ceja.

—¿Que rayos?—le preguntó a Mira.

—silencio—su mirada se volvió tenebrosa—por favor—volvió a ser normal.

…

—si..¿Lucy?—preguntó Natsu serio.

—Yo…Tu…—su voz parecía dudosa, el chico la miro fijamente—¿De verdad crees que estén bien?

Natsu permaneció callado mirando a la chica. Lucy levantó el rostro, estaba desanimada, sus ojos brillaban de las lagrimas que trataba de ocultar, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, debido a su malestar tenía una venda fría en la frente que le controlaba la fiebre que tenía. Natsu tomó la mano que lo sostenía y la puso entre sus manos, se acercó a la cama de la chica y se sentó.

—Te prometo que los salvaré—finalizó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La chica contestó la sonrisa con ilusión

—*coaf*— intentó respirar hondo pero un dolor punzante hizo que tosiera.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto el pelirosa tiernamente preocupado.

—Si, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

—Se que sí—inclino su cabeza con una mirada cálida—deberías de descansar un poco.

—Si—respondió Lucy,logró recostarse sin molestia alguna apoyándose una mano a un costado y la otra en Natsu—Gracias…— el chico aún sujetaba su mano, cuando la chica cerró los ojos para poder reposar un rato—Natsu—su voz apenas se alcanzó a escuchar pero sonaba tranquila.

La chica ladeó su cabeza hacia donde estaba sentado el Dragon Slayer, no pasaron más de 5 min hasta que logró conciliar el sueño, debido a su dolencia. El pelirosa soltó su mano lentamente la chica reaccionó girando su cuerpo en posición fetal, Natsu tomó su bufanda que estaba aun lado de la cama doblada y la colocó entre las manos de Lucy, la chica la sujeto y la abrazó contra su cuerpo sin despegar su ojos.

El chico salió de la habitación despacio y cerró la puerta, igual, sin hacer ruido, cuando giro su cabeza notó que Mirajane, Happy y Erza lo miraban, el rostro de Erza estaba en blanco sin embargo el de Mirajane y el de Happy, ambos tenían sus manos cubriendo su boca.

—Se gustan—dijo Happy burlón.

—*jumjum—Mira contuvo la risa.

—*Uh-h-h-h*—Erza abrió los ojos cual plato, se acercó a Natsu y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, sus movimientos eran tiesos y torpes—B-bien el amor es el lazo más fuerte que puede unir a las personas.

—¿De que hablan?—preguntó Natsu inocentemente—como sea, ¿Ya llegó el abuelo?—pregunto serio.

Mira apartó sus manos del rostro—no aún no.

...

Pasó un tiempo todos continuaban con sus tareas y actividades, Sting y Rogue estaban sentados en una de las mesas junto con Frosch y Lector, Juvia , Gray y Erza estaban junto a ellos, la conversación era poca, Erza y Gray no dejaban de pensar en aquella voz, mientras que Juvia adoraba la vista que tenía de Gray…

 _"_ _Gray-sama se ve tan guapo preocupado ^ Gray se levantó de la mesa y se arrodillo a un lado de la chica_

 _—_ _Juvia si lo confieso estoy preocupado, pero me preocupa más nuestro futuro—dijo el chico._

 _—_ _Gray-sama Juvia cree que debería de preocuparse por Lu..—decía cuando fue interrumpida._

 _—_ _*shh*—exclamó el chico poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Juvia—solo besame ^_

 _—_ _Gray-sama"_ pensó Juvia.

Erza hizo a un lado sus pensamientos cuando volteó a ver a Natsu quien, sentado, esperaba la llegada del maestro, en la mesa que estaba enfrente de la puerta.

—Erza-san—era Rogue, Erza dirigió su mirada hacia él— disculpa, pero..la voz que escucharon dicen que dijo que era el hermano de la princesa Hisui—Erza asintió—sin embargo la princesa Hisui es hija única.

—Eso es lo que no nos queda claro—comentó Erza.

—Pero lo que nos preocupa más es lo que dijo sobre ella "mi querida hermanita ya no está en su mundo" —citó Gray— osea, mató a su propia hermana.

—Yo no diría eso—las miradas se posaron en Erza—el dijo "ya no esta en su mundo", no dijo que había muerto…

—Exacto…—una voz sonó en la entrada Makarov había regresado.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mishima**

 ***** NALU *****

 **Y**

 **MÁS**

 **Espero les haya gustado es mi primer Fic ⋱(^-^)⋰**

 **Dejen un Review**

 **GRACIAS**


	4. Serelian E Fiore

**Antes que nada les pido una enorme disculpa a ustedes lectores por tardarme un poquitín en escribir..estuve algo ocupado y no se porque la página no me dejaba subirl** o **(ノ** **ಥ** **ウ** **ಥ** **)ノ** **pero finalmente aquí esta espero les guste sobre todo a EagleGold, Miriblackgm y KataDh quien no dejan de hacerme feliz por sus reviews muchas gracias a ustedes y a todos los que leen el fic (** **づ** **ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)** **づ**

 **Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

.

.

—Fui a la capital para hablar con el rey o la princesa—comenzó a hablar el maestro del gremio parado en en el escenario que estaba al frente, todos los demás lo rodeaban con excepción de Levy, Yukino, Gajeel y Pantherlily quienes al no encontrar nada en el sótano decidieron ir a la biblioteca mágica en busca de algunos libros y/o registros que pudieran ser de ayuda, y Lucy quien seguía descansando—pero ninguno pudo atenderme, sin embargo en la ciudad pude escuchar rumores de que la princesa había desaparecido, para mi sorpresa me encontré con Arcadios el jefe de escuadrón, le pregunté lo que pasaba y me dijo que primero la princesa había soñado con un sujeto que desconocía pero que la llamaba hermana, y al día siguiente desapareció sin dejar rastro, o que al menos eso creían …tuve que decirle el caso de Lucy para que siguiera conversando conmigo… dijo que había dejado una nota oculta que decía _"Serelian E. Fiore"—_ citó.

—Su hermano…—mencionó Erza.

—Eso me temo—respondió caminó hasta la barra donde estaba Mira secando unos vasos, se sentó cruzándose de brazos su expresión era bastante seria a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados—¡Natsu! ¡Gray! ¡Erza!—exclamó sin abrir los ojos, los mencionados se levantaron de sus asientos sin decir palabra—ustedes, quiero que vigilen a Lucy, si es correcto el orden de lo que dijo Arcadios, Lucy corre el mismo peligro que la princesa Hisui—abrió los ojos de golpe, los rostros de Natsu, Erza y Gray pasaron de estar en blanco a estar rectos y fríos.

—No necesitabas pedírnoslo—contestó Natsu—viejo—finalizo golpeando su puño con su otra mano.

—Además—continuó Makarov— no tengo ningún derecho en hacerles esta petición— dirigió su mirada hacia los integrantes de Sabertooth.

—Ni lo mencione—dijo Sting sonriendo—nosotros ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

—Muchas gracias—contestó el maestro de Fairy Tail haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza, en señal de gratitud—les pediré lo mismo que a ellos, al igual que su compañera Yukino, por lo que tengo entendido ella también es una Maga Celestial.

Sting y Rogue afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Bien—habló Natsu sonaba furioso—quiero patearle la cara a ese imbécil.

—¡Aye!—siguió Happy.

—No te aceleres Natsu—regañó Makarov—si es como creo que es, tenemos a un enemigo considerablemente poderoso.

—¿De que hablas abuelo?—respondió Natsu— yo solo puedo contra ese cabrón.

El maestro giro su rostro hacia Natsu, Natsu guardó silenció inmediato.

—Por lo que sabemos, el abrir un portal entre el mundo de los humanos y el mundo celestial requiere de cierta cantidad de magia dependiendo del espíritu al igual que el cierre forzoso…—comenzó a hablar Erza.

—*aaaahhhg*—interrumpió Natsu—no entiendo nada.

— Cállate antorcha barata—contestó Gray, volteó a ver a Titania, pareció entender lo que la chica quería decir—tal vez si pusieras atención.

—A quien le dices antorcha barata—respondió el pelirosa—maldito pervertido—las cabezas de los dos chocaron en una competencia de miradas asesinas, se podía presenciar la tensión en el ambiente.

Una mano tomó a los chicos por su cabeza, haciendo que ambos detuvieran su pelea, y las estrelló la una con la otra, los chicos cayeron al suelo atontados por el golpe.

—¡Quieren callarse los dos!—exclamó Erza—como les decía—siguió Erza componiendo la postura—si a quien nos estamos enfrentando, tiene el poder de cerrar todas las puertas de los espíritus, al mismo tiempo

—Es un enemigo poderoso—dijo Rogue. Frosch volteo a verlo espantado—no te preocupes yo estoy aquí—le expresó sobando su pequeña cabeza.

—Que bien—soltó Natsu sonriendo—¡Estoy encendido!

—¡Aye Sir!—le siguió Happy.

De pronto el rostro de Natsu se tornó frío, Erza y los demás pudieron sentirlo.

—¡AAAAAHHHHHH!—se escuchó un chillido.

—De seguro Lucy se cayó de la cama—bromeó Happy pero ninguno de los presentes le presto atención.

—¡Lucy!—Natsu gritó al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo a donde la chica.

Los demás lo siguieron. Al llegar Lucy estaba aferrándose a la pequeña cabecera de madera, mientras unas manos largas y oscuras, que salían de un agujero en el aire, sujetaban sus pies tratando de arrastrarla con ellas. La puerta de la habitación se cerró cuando Mirajane y los de fuera intentaron entrar, los únicos que le lograron pasar fueron Natsu, Gray, Erza, y el Duo de Dragon Slayers.

…

Mira trató de abrir la puerta y su intentó fue nulo, detrás de ella venía Elfman.

—Este es un trabajo de hombres—gruñó mientras corrió hacia la puerta para derribarla sin embargo al chocar esta lo mandó lejos.

—Tiene alguna especie de magia—dijo Mira.

—Algo o alguien no quiere que pasemos—le siguió su pequeña hermana Lissana.

—Llegaron por Lucy—dijo Makarov desde su asiento con sus brazos y piernas cruzadas, y sus ojos cerrados _"Chicos confío en ustedes, no dejen que se la lleve"_ dijo en su mente.

…

Natsu fue el primero en saltar con su puño cubierto en llamas trató de golpear a las manos que sostenían a Lucy, sin embargo en lugar de darle a los brazos los atravesó como si fuera algún fantasma.

 _"_ _¿Pero que?"_ pensó el pelirosa.

—¡Natsu!—gritó Lucy—*Kyaaaagh*—exclamó por el dolor de sus heridas.

Gray intentó congelar aquellas manos, nada, al igual que natsu el hielo las traspaso.

—Son sombras— exclamó Rogue, tratando de usar su magia en ellas…tampoco hubo efecto.

Erza se re-equipo con su forma de armadura del purgatorio, no obstante, su movimiento falló, el siguiente en atacar fue Sting con su puño de dragón blanco, al igual que los demás su ataque atravesó los brazos.

—Si esto fuera una sombra, mi ataque hubiera funcionado—soltó el Dragon Slayer Blanco.

—Chicos..—dijo Lucy haciendo un esfuerzo por sostenerse, la cama comenzó a elevarse, sus dedos cedieron—¡Aaah!—chillo tratando de agarrar lo que pudiera.

Los brazos comenzaron a jalarla de sus pies moviéndola por el aire, cuando unas manos la sujetaron de sus muñecas. La rubia alzó la vista era Gray tirando de la chica hacia atrás. De repente el agujero que había en el aire se agrandó, y de este salieron más cosas oscuras, pero esta vez tenían forma de humanos.

—Demonios—dijo Erza entre dientes, _"como podremos contra ellos.. si no pudimos ni tocar los brazos"_ pensó la pelirroja. De pronto la imagen de Lucy se le vino a la cabeza _"eso es"_.

—No me esperaba menos de la gran Titania—la voz se escuchó en todos lados—los Dragon Slayers y el creador de hielo—era la misma voz molesta del chico de hace unas horas—me encantaría jugar un rato si no les molesta.

—Serelian…—mencionó Erza.

—JAJAJA—la risa sonó—así que por fin conocen mi nombre.

—Suéltala Gray—Natsu saltó, Gray soltó a Lucy, al mismo tiempo que el pelirosa atrapó a la rubia entre sus brazos, haciendo que las manos oscuras soltaran a la Maga Celestial.

Antes de que ambos cayeran al suelo, el chico puso una mano en la espalda de la chica y la otra en su cabeza mientras, en el aire, giró ambos cuerpos, y él presionó el cuerpo de ella contra el de él para protegerla de la caída. Al caer tanto Lucy como Natsu, azotaron contra varios muebles, el cuerpo de él protegió lo más que pudo al de ella, pero un escombro golpeó contra la cabeza de la chica haciendo que quedara inconsciente, la venda que llevaba comenzaba a tornarse de tono escarlata como el cabello de Erza.

Gray se unió con Erza quién había re-equipo a su armadura rápida. Sting y Rogue unieron espaldas, estaban rodeados.

—Bueno—dijo Serelian—será una pena, pero…—hizo una pausa—¡¿Que demonios?!

La habitación comenzó a volver a la normalidad, nadie se había dado cuenta gracias a la magia de Serelian, pero cuando entraron a la habitación esta cambió por completo,las ventanas habían desaparecido y esta se había vuelto más amplia, tanto que los magos podían tener una batalla sin alcanzar ninguna pared.

De pronto la puerta se abrió repentinamente, tres siluetas la atravesaron una de ellas levantó ambas manos y un sello en el aire se iluminó de color rosa. Las muñecas de Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Sting, Rogue y dos de las siluetas comenzaron a brillar del mismo color.

—Jellal Fernandes—soltó Serelian a regañadientes, maldiciendo el nombre—no me esperaba tu honorable presencia.

—Es una lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo—respondió Jellal. Erza giró completamente, su corazón se detuvo, por un momento olvido donde estaba, ahí estaba él de pie, bajó su capucha y las gotas de agua en su cabello azul brillaron con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana parecía que había estado lloviendo.

—Gray-samma—una de las siluetas se convirtió en Juvia y la otra en Meredy, Juvia corrió hasta donde estaba el creador de hielo.

—¡ERZA!—gritó Gray.

Titania volteó a ver al chico y lo único que pudo ver fue una figura oscura con uno de sus brazos convertido en espada apunto de atacarla, Erza blandió su arma y pudo cortar parte de la cosa que la perseguía, la pelirroja se sorprendió. La silueta saltó sobre ella. La chica la esquivó.

—Tienes que detener todo esto—ordenó el que alguna vez fue uno de los Diez Magos Santos, poniéndose a lado de Erza.

—JAJAJA—rió Serelian—Volveré cuando menos lo esperen y me llevaré a la chica conmigo.

—¿Cuales son tus planes?—preguntó Jellal.

—Fui ocultado desde que nací por ser una maldita deshonra para el reino, entonces el reino pagara.

—Y ¡¿que tiene que ver esto con Lucy?!—exclamó Titania

—Lucy, al igual que mi hermana es una Maga Celestial,—sonaba arrogante—sin embargo esta chica por alguna razón es más poderosa, la convertiré en mi esposa y será el fin de toda este estúpido mundo..

Natsu estaba hincado en el suelo, mientras la cabeza de Lucy reposaba en el pecho del pelirosa quién continuaba protegiéndola entre sus brazos. La mirada del chico se dirigió al suelo formando una sombra en sus ojos, sus dientes chillaron de la presión que ejercía en ellos.

—¡NI CREAS QUE DEJARE QUE TOQUES UN SOLO CABELLO DE LUCY, MALDITO CABRÓN!—gritó Natsu fúrico.

La presencia del chico desapareció junto con las formas oscuras. El duo de Dragon Slayers se encontraban agotados, habían descubiertos que la única manera de detenerlos era siendo más rápidos con un contra-ataque. Erza tenía su mirada fija en Jellal, y a su vez el chico la tenía fija en ella, sus rostros expresaban lo que sus corazones querían y las palabras no podían. Por otro lado Gray estaba de pie sosteniendo de Juvia quien estaba junto a él.

—¿Que son estas cosas brillantes?—preguntó Sting, rompiendo el silencio—y ¿quien eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Meredy, he mejorado un poco mi magia, la magia de lazos así compartirán el espacio y no la sensación—contestó Meredy—los he unido en parejas, para poder evitar que Lucy sea secuestrada la uní a Natsu, Erza estas con Jellal, Gray con Juvia, y ustedes dos —señaló a Rogue y Sting—están juntos.

Desde la puerta los demás del gremio trataban de averiguar que pasaba. Natsu se puso de pie sujetando a Lucy entre sus brazos, Rogue levantó una de las camas y colocó una de las almohadas la sacudió y Natsu pudo bajar a Lucy en ella, con delicadeza comenzó a acomodarla—gracias—dijo el chico al Dragon Slayer de las Sombras.

—Natsu-san, está sangrando—le contestó Rogue.

—Wendy…

—Yo me encargo—dijo Wendy entrando a la habitación—Carla tráeme vendas limpias.

—En seguida—contestó la exceed abriendo sus alas.

—¿Que sucedió?¿Porqué nadie más entró?¿Que rayos haces tu aquí?—interrogó el pelirosa.

Jellal y Erza rompieron sus miradas. Titania bajo su rostro _"que bueno que estas aquí"_ pensó sonrojándose levemente. El chico dirigió su vista al Dragon Slayer de prestaron atención.

—Nos enteramos, de lo que había pasado con la princesa Hisui—comenzó a explicar Jellal—íbamos viajando cuando en el camino nos encontramos con Levy y los demás, nos contaron lo sucedido, y decidimos venir lo más pronto posible para ayudar en lo que se necesitara. Al llegar varios intentaban abrir la puerta, Mira nos dijo que ustedes estaban adentro, descubrimos que la puerta tenía un sello mágico así que usé un sello de auto-destrucción sobre él y funcionó, cuando entramos vimos esas formas…

—¿Que eran esas cosas?—exclamó Natsu—¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS ESE CABRÓN DIJO ESPOSA?!—el rostro de Natsu era feroz.

—Natsu, tranquilo—era la voz de Erza, _"es cierto.."_ pensó _"porque querrá casarse con Lucy".._

—Eran esclavos…—habló Jellal—el poder de ese sujeto es la "Magia Dimensional" o algo así, tiene la habilidad de atravesar dimensiones o mundos, como el Celestial o incluso los sueños, por otro lado desconozco la respuesta a tu segunda pregunta.

—Esos esclavos…—comenzó a hablar Erza— no compartían la misma dimensión que nosotros ¿Verdad?, por eso nuestros ataques no los dañaban.

—Correcto.

—Gray, Juvia—ordenó Titania, ambos pusieron atención—vayan a donde Levy y los demás, díganles lo que sabemos hasta ahora…

—¡Espera!—interrumpió Wendy—a-antes de que se vayan… Gray, necesito tu ayuda.

El creador de hielo levantó una ceja.

—¿Que necesitas Wendy?—preguntó.

—La herida de Lucy— dijo mientras quitaba las vendas de la cabeza de Lucy.

—Te dejaremos trabajar Wendy—comentó Erza, saliendo de la habitación junto con Sting , Rogue, Jellal, Meredy y Juvia. Su mirada se dirigió a Natsu quien estaba de pie a un lado de la cama donde se descansaba Lucy después de tantos golpes. Siguió avanzando y dejó la puerta de la habitación abierta.

…

Después de unos momentos la pequeña Dragon Slayer del Cielo logró detener el sangrado, y bajar la inflamación con la ayuda del hielo de Gray.

—Listo—suspiró Wendy—iré a curar a los demás cualquier cosa me avisan—dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

—Deberías de dejarla descansar—le expresó Gray a Natsu quien había tomado una silla y se había sentado al lado de la cama de la rubia, con las piernas y brazos cruzados, y su mirada fijamente a los ojos cerrados de la chica—ahora que tienes el enlace, no pasará nada que tu no sepas.

Natsu ignoró por completo las palabras de su compañero.

—Como quieras—soltó Gray, semidesnudo mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

El rostro de Salamander era serio _"Si hubiera permanecido a tu lado, nada de esto te hubiera pasado" "si tan solo estuviera contigo"_ pensó, Lucy se estremeció, el chico sujetó la mano de su amiga y el rostro de ella pasó de estar tenso a estar relajado.

Conforme pasaban las horas el pelirosa cambiaba de posición acomodándose sin soltar la mano de la rubia, finalmente encontró la mejor postura, Natsu bajó sus pies para que tocaran el suelo, sus ojos le pedían descanso, aunque el no quería al final lo vencieron, se inclinó recostando su mitad del cuerpo en la cama de ella -que era más alta que la silla-, sus dos manos sujetaron la mano izquierda de la Maga Celestial, la cabeza de él descansaba junto a las manos entrelazadas, los labios del chico se encontraban rozando la suave y delicada mano de Lucy. Eran los únicos compartiendo la habitación, ambos descansando sobre la misma cama.

…

Sus ojos se abrieron trato de que se adaptaran a la luz tallándoselos con una mano, cuando… _"Lucy"_ pensó, no sabía en que momento había caído dormido, sin embargo al levantar su cabeza pudo ver que su mano continuaba en la misma posición donde la había dejado

—Buenos días—su voz sonaba angelical—o debería decir buenas noches—ahora era burlona.

—Lucy—Salamander giró su rostro hacía ella quien le sonreía con esa cálida mirada que lo hacía sonrojar—¿Cuando..?

—¿Me desperté?—continuó la frase—cerca de una hora.

El chico bajo su mirada, _"mi bufanda"…_ la llevaba puesta " _¿En qué momento…?"_ se preguntó.

 _—_ Esta algo sucia pero cuando desperté, Wendy estaba dentro, me cambiaba mis vendas, no recordaba lo que había pasado, entonces Jellal y los otros entraron, me comentaron un poco y cuando se fueron me dijeron que debería de seguir descansando… pero no pude… entre los escombros vi que estaba ahí, y se lo importante que es para ti…

—¡¿TE LEVANTASTE?!—sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Lucy sonrió.

—Fue rápido, en realidad no fue gran cosa…— contestó la chica, haciendo movimientos con su otra mano.

—¿Como no pude darme cuenta?

—No se de que te sorprendes si tu duermes como una piedra invernando—El rostro de la chica era sarcástico y burlón, hacia que Natsu se sintiera a gusto.

De pronto el rostro de Natsu cambió.

—Lucy…—comenzó a hablar, mirando hacia la nada—yo..—Natsu se acercó sus cabezas estaban juntas, soltó la mano de la chica, y sujeto su cabeza para mantenerla cerca a la de él. _"Natsu ¿que esta pasando?"_ pensó la rubia mientras se estremecía. Sus miradas se unieron, los ojos de Lucy temblaban al mismo tiempo que contenía la respiración—Yo… de verdad lo siento.

—¿A-a Q-Que te refieres?—preguntó Lucy

—Es mi culpa el que estés así—contestaba cabizbajo—ni siquiera puedo darme cuenta cuando te alejas de mi.

—Natsu—dijo Lucy. Tomó su mentón y lo levantó buscando su vista. El chico abrió los ojos, su rostro estaba en blanco. La chica inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos—¿De que hablas?—miro al chico—tu me salvaste, siempre lo haces, se que puedo contar contigo siempre, después de todo eres en el que más confío.

Natsu observó la chica y su aire cambio por completo, ahora estaba tranquilo.

—Bien—comentó el chico sentándose nuevamente en la silla—lo he decidido—golpeó su puño contra su otra mano—Dormiré a tu lado—finalizo riendo.

—En realidad eso no es necesario—contestó Lucy con una sonrisa insegura.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 ***** NALU *****

 **Y**

 **MÁS… el siguiente capitulo habrá…ALERTADESPOILER(jejejeNoMeCrean)… ¡JERZA!**

 **Espero les haya gustado es mi primer Fic ⋱(^-^)⋰**

 **Dejen un Review (¿SI?)**

 **GRACIAS (≧◡≦)**


	5. Despertar de una noche estrellada

**¡HOOOLAA! Descubrí que no podía subir el fic por que era bastante larguito… había decidido que el pasado iba a ser más largo que los otros para recompensar el tiempo perdido..jiji (́** **一◞** **౪◟** **一‵** **) … pero no pude subirlo todo o(╥** **﹏╥** **)o… y aun no me deja subirles mucho (** **屮◉◞益◟◉** **)** **屮**

 **Por cierto tuve que cambiar la categoría a "T"**

 **debido a las "malas palabras" (** **ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **･ﾟ✧**

 **Gracias por todas sus visitas de verdad me alegran el alma (~** **ب** **ヮ** **ب** **)~**

 **los amo a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores, y recuerden que sin ustedes esta humilde escritora no sería nada (** **︶** **ω** **︶** **)… ¡ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El manto nocturno ya cubría la ciudad de Magnolia, las nubes tormentosas tapaban las estrellas y la luna, que estaba casi llena, se ocultaba detrás de aquellas.

Casi todos se habían ido, los únicos que quedaban en el gremio eran Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Sting, Rogue, los cuatro exceeds, Wendy y Meredy. Levy, Gajeel, Yukino y Pantherlily no habían vuelto aún. Juvia y Gray se habían marchado antes de que oscureciera. El maestro Makarov decidió visitar nuevamente la ciudad capital, y con el partieron Jet, Droy y Cana.

Sting y Rogue se encontraban en una de las mesas junto con Meredy, nadie sabía a donde se habían ido Jellal y Erza, Wendy estaba recostada en una mesa a lado de la de los demás, junto con los cuatro exceeds.

—¿A donde se fueron Erza-san y Jellal?—preguntó Sting

—En realidad no los vi—respondió Rogue, se puso de pie, se quitó la capa que siempre llevaba puesta y cubrió a la pequeña de cabello azul quien estaba temblando, volvió a su lugar y se sentó a lado de su compañero de Sabertooth.

—Solo espero que esta vez no haya mentiras—comentó Meredy satisfecha.

El duo de Dragon Slayers se volteó a ver mutuamente intentaban entender las palabras de Meredy pero ninguno pudo.

—Será una laaarga noche—dijo Sting llevándose los brazos a la nuca y recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento y subiendo los pies a la mesa.

—¿Quieres comportarte?—Rogue sonaba molesto.

—¡Hey! a menos que tengas una buena idea de donde dormir no pienso moverme—rezongó Sting.

Rogue se levantó empujando los pies de Sting quien se puso de pie al instante y chocó su cabeza contra la de su compañero…Meredy los miraba desde su lugar.

—*ARRRGG*—sus bocas chillaban. Sting sujetó un mechón de cabello de Rogue y tiraba de el con fuerza, mientras que su otra mano se encargaba de empujar su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo Rogue tiraba de uno de los cachetes del rubio y con su brazo echaba la cabeza de su compañero hacia otro lado.

—E-Esteee… no es para tanto, chicos podemos calmarnos…—dijo Meredy confundida.

—¿mmm? ¿Que esta pasando?—los chicos voltearon a ver.

—¿Natsu-san?—dijeron al unísono—pensábamos que pasarías toda la noche con tu no…*Guigg*—Sting sintió el codo de Rogue en su costado, por lo que dejó de hablar.

—¿Con Tunogui?—preguntó el pelirosa confundido—No, dormiré a lado de Lucy, no sé quien es Tunogui.

Sting, Rogue y Meredy se le quedaron viendo _"Idiota"_ pensaron.

—Ahorita regreso—continuó—cuiden a Lucy por favor—finalizó serio. Abrió las puertas del gremio y las cruzó corriendo.

…

—¿Como descubriste todo eso?—preguntó Erza con su mirada fija en el paisaje.

—En realidad yo estuve investigando un poco de magias perdidas, no hace mucho supe de la magia dimensional, muy pocos son las que la tienen pero no me fui a los registros—respondió Jellal—Serelian, será difícil detenerlo.

—Cuando la vida de un amigo depende de eso—comenzó a hablar Erza—no hay enemigo que no se pueda detener—finalizó mientras veía como se alejaba Natsu por la calle.

—No has cambiado nada—sonrió Jellal bajando la mirada.

La poca luz de luna que había iluminaba el cabello escarlata de la chica, a unos pasos de ella Jellal se encontraba apreciando ese color que tanto le gustaba. Ambos estaban en el balcón, la lluvia de la tarde había dejado mojado todos los suelos, el barandal tenía uno que otro pequeño charco, Erza recargada en este, dirigía su mirada a la ciudad de Magnolia, las luces de los caminos, hacían brillar los pisos que continuaban húmedos, las calles estaban vacías todos se habían refugiado del agua.

—Erza—la chico giró a verlo parecía preocupado—yo quería decirte…más bien explicarte…

—Jellal—lo interrumpió Titania, los ojos del chico brillaron, se fue acercando a él mirándolo a los ojos el color de los ojos del joven era hermoso a esa luz se veían más claros de lo que eran—Gracias, por estar aquí—la pelirroja lo abrazó fuerte, refugió su cabeza en ese espacio que hay entre la cabeza y el pecho, podía sentir sus músculos marcados a travez de la ropa. La chica se sonrojo por su acción. El rostro de él era de sorpresa, por un momento se quedó inmóvil, después rodeo a Erza con sus brazos y descanso su cabeza encima de la de ella, sus labios tocaban la cabellera de la chica y su nariz apenas y rozaba, pero pudo percibir ese aroma tan de ella que a el le encantaba y le hacía sentir bien, cerró los ojos cuando…

—*Ohh*—Erza se separo sus mejillas eran rojas como tomate—E-eh, E-eh…—sus movimientos eran torpes—yo lo siento, lo siento—decía mientras daba unas reverencias pidiendo disculpas—y-yo…y-yo… olvide por un momento que tenias novia JAJAJAJAJA…—su risa era exagerada y nerviosa aunque ella sabía que era una mentía sentía que respetar lo que había dicho Jellal por lo que en parte se arrepintió de su acción sin embargo otra parte no lo hizo.

—Erza—el chico se acercó a ella. Titania concentró sus pensamientos—Yo..—dio otro paso cuando un charco lo hizo resbalar…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su cuerpo se fue encima del de la pelirroja quien intentando detenerlo se aferró a él, y comenzaron a girar hasta chocar con uno de los muros. La espalda de Erza estaba contra el muro, mientras que Jellal tenía ambas manos a lado de la cabeza de ella, su rostro se detuvo cerca del de Titania, estaban tan cerca, lo suficiente como para sentir el aliento del otro, ambos estaban inmóviles y sonrojados, como aquel momento en la playa.

—*ahh-hh-hh*—Erza trató de decir algo pero no pudo.

De pronto una gota de agua cayó sobre la mejilla de la chica, y otra, ambos seguían sin moverse, la lluvia comenzó a volverse más fuerte. Jellal se puso de pie dandole una mano a Erza para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la tomó y se levantó, el chico la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo mientras la cubría con la capa, se sentía tan cálido, tan… _"perfecto"_ , la chica de cabello escarlata se sentía bastante augusto. Ambos se metieron al edificio, Titania estaba empapada a pesar del poco tiempo que se expuso a la lluvia, su armadura de metal la hacía sentir aún más frío del que había, por lo que su cuerpo reaccionó temblando, se dio media vuelta dandole la espalda a el chico de cabello azul, se despojó el armazón quedando solo con su blusa negra que usaba por dentro, su cabello escurría por lo que se lo exprimió. Jellal traía una capa puesta que ayudó a que lo demás no se mojara, cuando se la quitó debajo de ella vestía un abrigo verde oscuro con orillas amarillas, se lo retiró y lo colocó sobre los hombros de la chica protegiéndola. Aunque había pensado en re-equiparse, cuando ella sintió el calor de la prenda que había puesto Jellal en ella prefirió mantenerse así.

Se sentía tan cómoda como la primera vez que usó su nueva armadura, " _No..Esto es mejor"_ se corrigió, se termino de colocar el abrigo y se acercó un pedazo de tela para olerlo, al hacerlo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Giró para ver al chico, las gotas de agua escurrían por su cabello azul, pareciendo pequeños cristales, sus ojos dorados miraban a Erza con satisfacción, llevaba puesto su camisa interior morada oscura, que le ajustaba y hacia notar los músculos de su abdomen, pecho y la V que se formaba en su cadera. Titania se sonrojó más. Giró su cabeza hacia otro lado y siguió exprimiendo su cabello para quitar el exceso de agua.

—G-Gracias—Erza hizo una pequeña reverencia de aprecio.

—Deberías dormir un poco—dijo Jellal rompiendo el silencio, sonaba un poco inseguro.

—E-eh..—reaccionó Erza nerviosa—s-si.. tu también—despejó su mente—podríamos bajar pero todas las camas están rotas, solo queda la de Lucy, por otro lado… están las mesas.

—Si, es buena idea—contestó Jellal.

…

Ambos bajaron y notaron que todos los que quedaban ya estaban descansando, Wendy dormía en una mesa junto con Happy, quien estaba a lado de Carla. En la mesa de junto estaba Sting roncando, con los pies arriba de la mesa y recargado en el respaldo de la banca encima de el estaba Lector. Rogue se sentó con la espalda pegada a un muro con Frosh entre sus brazos y las piernas estiradas. Meredy se recostó en la banca que estaba enfrente de la de Sting. Erza se asomó a donde estaba Lucy durmiendo en la cama mientras que a lado de ella Natsu dormía en otra cama… _"¿Esa es…?"_ pensó _"Natsu.."_ terminó con una sonrisa.

—Parece que ya todos se adelantaron—comentó Jellal.

—Si deberíamos hacer lo mismo—dijo Erza recostándose en el suelo, en posición fetal sujetando la prenda de Jellal entre sus puños.

—Me preocupan Gray, Juvia, Gajeel y los demás—el chico se sentó del lado contrario a donde la cabeza de Erza miraba.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es confiar en ellos—contestó cerrando los ojos.

El chico permaneció sentado, despierto mientras admiraba el rostro de Erza con aquel cabello del que jamás se olvidaría _"Scarlet.."_ recordó. Con suavidad apartó unos mechones de la cara de la chica y se recostó a un lado, con la vista en el techo _"Erza.."_ fue lo último que pensó cuando se quedó dormido.

…

El cielo comenzaba a aclararse, las estrellas se ocultaban conforme a la luna bajaba y el sol salía entre todas las casas, la luz comenzaba a iluminar el rostro de la chica de cabellos dorados. Apretó sus ojos para después abrirlos poco a poco, sin despegar si quiera su cabeza de la cama, agradeció el descanso que tuvo durante la noche se sintió como si durmiera en las nubes, solo podía ver una luz entre blanco y amarillo, conforme sus ojos se adaptaron se pudo ver el cuarto, con escombros todavía. Quiso moverse, giró para ver al pelirosa…

—¡¿QUEEEE?!—gritó.

—*Ñam ñam*—tronó la boca—Lucy…—dijo somnoliento—¿Que sucede? deja de ser escandalosa.

—¡¿QUE RAYOS?!—exclamó—Todavía que trajiste mi cama, me llamas escandalosa—su voz sonaba más tranquila. Se levantó, sentándose y recargando su espalda en el respaldo.

—¿De que hablas?—el chico abrió uno de sus ojos—te dije que dormiría a tu lado.

—¿Pero por que mi cama?—su voz sonaba cansada, la imagen de su habitación destrozada le paso por su cabeza, haciendo que se angustiara.

—Ya te dije que solo en esta puedo dormir—se apoyó en sus codos para levantarse ligeramente.

—¡NO MIENTAS!—vociferó—ayer pudiste dormir—continuó calmada.

—¿Ehh?—estaba confundido—¡Ah!—recordó—si pero es diferente…

—¿Que tiene de diferencia?—estaba agotada.

—Que ayer dormí a tu lado.

—E-eh…—se sonrojo—¿Y eso que quiere decir?

—*snif snif*—olfateó cerca de Lucy—oye apestas… deberías bañarte…¿Quieres que te ayude?—su voz sonaba tranquila, entre sueños e inocente.

El rostro de la chica cambió por completo, paso de estar iluminado a furioso.

—¡PERVERTIDO!—contestó dandole un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que Natsu cayera de la cama.

—¿¡OYE PORQUE HICISTE ESO…!?—parecía enfadado hasta que pareció captar sus palabras y su expresión paso a ser pícara.

—¡KYYAAAG!—gritó Lucy saltando de su cama para surtir otro golpe en la cara del chico.

…

Cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar su rostro, sus ojos se fueron abriendo,inhalo profundamente y.. _"¿Que huele tan bien?"_ pensó… _"Un momento… conozco este aroma"._ Su corazón se detuvo al ver lo que pasaba, Erza estaba justo a un lado de él, tal y como se habían abrazado en el balcón la noche anterior, la cabeza de la chica estaba debajo de su mentón, el brazo izquierdo de Jellal estaba siendo usado como almohada tanto por el como por ella, él se había recargado en la mano mientras que ella en el antebrazo y el brazo, a pesar de tenerlos fuertes y marcados, resultaron cómodos para Erza quien seguía dormida, por otro lado el otro brazo de Jellal estaba encima del cuerpo de Titania abrazándola, entretanto la chica de cabellos escarlata tenía uno de los brazos en la cintura de el chico aferrándola hacia ella mientras que su otra mano se encontraba entre la cabeza de ella, tocando el pecho él.

Los ojos de Jellal se sorprendieron por un momento, pero después sonrió se sentía espléndido estar así con ella cuando…

—*Yawwn*—bostezo Erza ligeramente. Jellal abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó quieto no sabía que hacer, Titania alzó su mirada sus ojos entrecerrados se abrieron de golpe—*Ah-hh-h-h-h*—las mejillas de ambos se volvieron coloradas aunque ninguno de los dos se movió.

—*jiji*—se escuchó la risa que se ahogaba Happy—Que linda pareja—dijo con una mirada pícara.

—Jajaja—rió Meredy estrechando la mano con Happy.

—Frosh piensa lo mismo—exclamó el pequeño exceed con disfraz de rana.

—Si que si—se le unió Lector.

Los chicos se separaron y se sentaron dándose la espalda el uno al otro, con los rostros ruborizados y la vista enfocada en el suelo.

—L-lo siento—Erza estaba apenada.

—Vaya…—comentó Sting al oído de Rogue—nunca había visto a Erza-san así.

—Ni yo…—contestó Rogue.

—Sabes si esos dos estuvieran juntos—comenzó el rubio hablando en discreto con su compañero de Sabertooth—sus críos serían magos muy, muuuuy poderosos.

—Erza-san sería el padre—respondió el Dragon Slayer de las sombras.

—*jijijiiji*—ambos contuvieron la risa al imaginarse a Jellal vestido con traje de mucama.

—¡KYYAAAG!—se escuchó el grito de Lucy y golpes.

—¿Que fue eso?—se preguntaron el duo de Dragon Slayers -dejando de reír- y Jellal integrándose, angustiados.

—Lucy despertó—contestó Happy despreocupado—y está haciendo algún drama—se burló.

La puerta se abrió.

—¡Buenos días!— exclamó Lucy caminando con las vendas en la cabeza.

—¿Eh?—Rogue levantó una ceja.

—¿No deberías estar descansando?—dijo Sting.

—Oh, en realidad me siento mucho mejor, gracias—sonrió y comenzó a buscar a alguien con la vista— por cierto ¿no han visto a Wendy? quisiera darle las gracias por curarme.

—¿No está aquí?—preguntó Erza poniéndose de pie a un lado de la rubia. Lucy volteó a ver a la pelirroja y vio lo que llevaba puesto, después vio a Jellal y lo vio con su camisa "interior". Lucy levantó un dedo y señaló la ropa a Erza con una mirada traviesa. Erza fingió que no le prestaba atención mirando hacia otro lado pero sus mejillas rojas la delataron—¿Como pudo desaparecer si estábamos todos aquí?¿Que clase de compañeros somos?—sonaba culpable.

—Eso es por que no desapareció—contestó Carla con un rostro engreído.

Todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña de pelaje blanco.

—Carla—dijo Wendy—fuimos por unas cosas al mercado Erza pero ya volvimos, lamento que haberlos preocupado.

—No—corrigió Erza—lamentamos no haberlo notado antes.

—Bueno, yo iré a darme una duc…—decía Lucy cuando la interrumpió Titania.

—Iré contigo, en estos momentos no podemos dejarte sola.

—E-eh no es necesario, aun tengo el lazo con Natsu…

—No correremos ningún riesgo.

—¿No cambiaras de idea verda…—la rubia alzó una ceja, mientras que Erza ignoró su comentario arrastrándola con ella hacía su casa—*Ah-hh*—soltaba Lucy mientras caminaba por detrás de Erza.

.

.

.

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 ***** NALU *****

 ***** JERZA *****

 **Y**

 **MÁS**

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **El Próximo Cap, por si se preguntaban que pasaba con Levy y los demás.. bueno ya verán**

 **( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ )**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Espero les haya gustado es mi primer Fic ⋱(^-^)⋰**

 **Dejen un Review (¿Si? ¿Si? PORFISS)**

 **Si lo hacen prometo subir el siguiente Cap en 2 días (** **づ** **ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)** **づ**

 **GRACIAS**


	6. Carinae Crepitus

**Pues lo prometido es deuda… aquí esta el capítulo aunque**

 **…** **no hubo Reviews╭( ◕** **﹏◕** **)╮**

 **Gracias por tus palabras que siempre me animan(de verdad me emociono mucho) Eagle Gold ( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ ) … MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES hacen que su visita me caiga en el alma así como el momento del casi beso de JERZA pero antes de la mentira por que *Fiuuu* vaya que me caí de la silla la primera vez que lo vi jejeje. Los quiero a todos gracias por leer este fic.**

 **Capitulo 6**

.

.

.

.

Las puertas del gremio ya estaban abiertas, todos estaban adentro, varios habían decidido tomar algún trabajo por lo que no estaba lleno.

—¡Lu-chan!—se escuchó un grito en la entrada

—*¿UMM?*—todos dirigieron sus miradas a la chica.

—¡Levy!— dijo Mira desde detrás de la barra—¿Que sucedió?.

En la entrada estaba Levy recargada en el barandal, de ella venía sujetándose Gajeel quien parecía haber sido herido severamente, detrás Pantherlily venia arrastrando uno de sus pies y presionando su hombro derecho, junto a el venía Gray con Juvia en brazos inconsciente. Mirajane al verlos se llevó ambas manos a la boca con un rostro de preocupación. Elfman se levantó enseguida para ayudar a Levy a cargar a Gazile, Mira salió de donde estaba y acudió a donde la pequeña de cabello azul.

—S-se..—los ojos de la chica estaban cubiertos en lagrimas—s-se…

—Levy—comenzó a hablar Mirajane—tranquila, ¿que sucedió?…

El duo de Sabertooth permanecía sentado cuando ambos se pusieron en pie para ayudar notaron que algo faltaba.

—¿Yukino?—el rostro del Dragon Slayer rubio se llenó de preocupación—¡¿Donde está Yukino?!

—S-se la llevaron—respondió Levy mientras las lagrimas escurrían por su rostro.

Rogue, Sting y los exceed de Sabertooth abrieron los ojos de par en par. Frosh comenzó a llorar, Lector lo consolaba, Sting pateó lo primero que encontró derribando una expresión de Rogue no cambiaba, la imagen de su compañera siendo torturada no dejaba su pensamiento…

—¡¿PORQUÉ NO LA AYUDARON?!— exclamó Rogue con su rostro demasiado cerca del de Levy—¡PORQUE NO LOS DETUVIERON!.

—¡HEY!—gruñó Gajeel haciendo un esfuerzo sujetando al Dragon Slayer de las sombras de su camisa—más te vale que le vayas bajando.

—¡TU ESTABAS AHÍ!—le protestó Rogue a Gazile apretando sus dientes y chocando su cabeza—¡¿NO PUDISTE HACER NADA?!

—¡TRANQUILOS LOS DOS!—unas manos los separaron a ambos y los soltó pero no funcionó ellos volvieron a chocar. Era Erza, quien venía con Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Jellal y Meredy.

—¿Que rayos hacen peleando?—preguntó Natsu.

—Natsu tiene razón no debemos estar peleando cuando…—dijo Jellal.

—¡Sin invitarme!—continuó Natsu uniéndose a los gruñidos de los otros Dragon Slayers.

El rostro de Jellal pasó a estar entre decepción y crédulo. Erza se molestó.

—¡USTEDES!—gritó.

Los cuatro dejaron de gruñir y se abrazaron con sus rostros en blanco.

—¿Porque Serelian tomaría a Yukino?—preguntó Sting—si es Lucy a quien quiere.

—No lo sé— respondió Titania—pero pelear entre nosotros no traerá de regreso a Yukino.

—Ella tiene razón—comentó Gray.

—O tal vez no…—todos se quedaron inmóviles, el ambiente se tensó como los dientes y puños de Natsu.

—Cereal…Azafrán—dijo Natsu a regañadientes.

—Es Serelian inepto—contestó el chico de cabellos blancos molesto.

—¡Maldito! ¿Porque no te muestras?—gritó Natsu.

—Todos entren al gremio—comenzó a ordenar Erza mientras Natsu discutía con el hermano de la princesa—Gray lleva a Juvia a la enfermería—esta había vuelto a la normalidad con la ayuda de todos—Ustedes—señaló a Elfman, Mira, Lissana, Max y Warren—ayuden a Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia y Pantherlily, y busquen a Wendy.

Todos obedecieron.

—No vale la pena perder el tiempo entre las moscas—contestó Serelian a Natsu—Solo vengo a decirles, que entreguen a mi futura esposa y les regresaré a su amiga de cabello blanco y la niñita con la gata.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron por completo _"¿Wendy y Carla también?"_ pensó. La culpa comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia, la chica se sentía mal, se llevó su mano al rostro por la preocupación, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzó a temblar…

—¡Ni creas que haremos algo así!—vociferó el pelirosa.

—Natsu…—dijo Lucy, todos voltearon a verla, su voz se quebraba—lo mejor es…—el chico le tomó la mano y levantó su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron recordó como aquella vez lo había hecho a su yo del futuro…

—Lucy… —comenzó a hablar Natsu serio—no te rindas.

—Lucy eres una miembro de Fairy Tail—le dijo Erza—Fairy Tail jamás entregaría a un compañero.

Los ojos de Lucy se iluminaron.

—Tenemos que acabar con este sujeto si queremos recuperar a…

—¡Jajaja!—rió Serelian— no me hagan reír bola de haditas…Lucy querida—se dirigió a la chica, Natsu se puso de pie, trataba de olfatear o encontrar algún rastro de donde provenía pero no podía estaba en todas partes y a la vez en ningún lado—no te olvides que también tengo algo importante…

De pronto unas gritos comenzaron a escucharse….

—Princesa— _"Virgo"_ pensó Lucy.

—Lucy-samma— _"Taurus"._

 _—_ L-lo siento— _"Aries"._

 _—_ *Piri-Piri* _—"Geminis"._

 _—_ _Lucy—"Loke"…_

 _—_ ¡LOKE!—gritó Lucy cubierta de lagrimas—¿Que sucede?..

—Lucy.. no tengo mucho tiempo…—continuó hablando el león—planea usar el "Vifte Ágbara"—su voz sonaba apresurada—para activar el "Carinae Crepitus"

Los ojos de Jellal se abrieron repentinamente, su expresión fue de horror.

—No dejes que te lleve Lucy ni a ti ni a nadie más…—siguió Loke—por lo que más quieras no…

—Basta…—dijo Serelian—como decía querida…Conviértete en mi esposa, o ¿de verdad quieres ver sufrir a todos tus amigos?—su voz era burlona—JAJAJAJA…Piénsalo bien Lucy…

—¿VIFTE ÁGBARA?¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Erza.

—Es una maquina que absorbe todo el poder de los magos, y lo convierte en la magia que se le solicite—respondió Jellal—pero esa máquina está…

—Conmigo—completó Serelian con su voz llena de petulancia—como sea, Lucy ven a mí antes de que algo más suceda—finalizó desapareciendo.

Las rodillas de Lucy cedieron la chica cayó sus puños se apretaron y las lagrimas no dejaban de cubrir su rostro. Todos la voltearon a ver.

—Hey Lucy—la chica no hizo caso a la voz de Natsu. Se agachó junto a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos aferrando la cabeza de ella a su pecho, la chica puso las manos en el torso del pelirosa. Apartó su cabeza y delicadamente con sus manos hizo que Lucy volteara a verlo. Los ojos del chico estaban iluminados de esperanza, mientras que en los de ella se podía ver nada más que tristeza—¿Confías en mi?¿no?

La chica contuvo el llanto un momento.

—Natsu…—no pudo decir más.

—Te prometí que los rescataría y lo haré—El chico le sonrió y la volvió a abrazar. Lucy podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Natsu le hacia sentir muy bien, estaba preocupada pero Salamander siempre tenía ese poder de hacer sentir a Lucy resguardada, protegida y querida—juro que lo haré— _"Chicos"_ pensó Lucy la imagen de todos sus amigos -Loke, Virgo, Taurus, Aquarius, Gemi y Minis, Aries, Escorpio, Sagitarius, Capricornio, Cancer, Wendy, Yukino, Carla y los demás- hizo que sus lagrimas volvieran a salir, se aferró más a Natsu y él le correspondió el abrazo.

 _"_ _Wendy, Carla y Yukino"_ pensó Erza _"¿Como no pudimos salvarlas?¿Como es que no nos dimos cuenta?"_ Erza ejercía una presión en sus puños que hacía temblar todo su cuerpo, sus ojos contenían las lagrimas de la impotencia y culpabilidad que sentía en ese momento. Jellal la miraba a un lado de ella, la conocía tan bien que sabía lo que sentía en ese momento. Dio un paso hacia ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

—No lo es—dijo el chico de cabellos azules su voz era sria. Titania siguió teniendo la mirada hacia el suelo—no es tu culp…

—Basta—interrumpió Erza mientras quitaba las manos de Jellal de su cuerpo, caminando con pasos largos hacia la puerta mientras su silueta se perdía.

—¿No iras tras ella?—preguntó Meredy.

—Si se marchó quiere decir que busca estar un momento a solas—contestó—lo mejor será dejarla un momento.

…

Todos permanecieron callados, Lucy tenía lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, Natsu continuaba abrazándola, mientras los demás contenían la sensación de ser inútiles, junto con ese enojo y desesperación que los hacía tener hambre de venganza y al mismo tiempo terror.

—Lucy—dijo Natsu rompiendo el silencio. Se levantó y le extendió la mano a la rubia—no te rindas, Loke y los demás están dando lo mejor de ellos..

La Maga Celestial miró a Natsu _"es verdad, no puedo solo quedarme a llorar"_ sus ojos dejaron de producir lágrimas, tomó la mano de el pelirosa y se puso de pie.

—Tienes razón—contestó seria—si ellos lo hacen hay que hacer lo mismo—finalizó con una mirada decidida llenando de esperanza a los demás.

—¡Aye!—exclamó Happy—hay que ser fuertes por Carla.

—y Yukino—comentó Lector

—Frosh piensa lo mismo.

—Lu-chan—todos giraron la vista hacía la puerta de la enfermería donde Levy hacia un esfuerzo por sostenerse. Lucy fue a ayudarla a caminar para que tomara asiento, mientras los demás las rodeaban—el "Carenai Crepitus"

 _"_ _¡Cierto!"_ recordó la chica de cabellos dorados.

—Loke lo mencionó hace rato

—¿Qué es eso?—Preguntó Salamander.

—Es lo que queríamos decirte Lu-chan—continuó la pequeña de cabello azul— cuando fuimos a la biblioteca no encontramos nada de lo que le pudiera pasar a las llaves, cuando Juvia y Gray llegaron nos dijeron todo lo que sabían, entonces buscamos en los registros sobre magos con la Magia Dimensional, y encontramos que solo había cuatro en la historia pero ninguno de ellos era el hermano de la princesa, lo que nos llamó la atención fue que todos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y eso fue cuando uno de ellos encontró el Carenai Crepitus.

—Carenai Crepitus…—dijo Meredy arrastrando las palabras— Jellal tu sabías de eso ¿no?—la chica volteó a ver a Jellal sin embargo el chico ya no estaba, lo buscó con la mirada y no se encontraba _"al final si fuiste"_ pensó sonriendo pícaramente.

—En el archivo venia una breve descripción de él pero estaba incompleto, había paginas arrancadas —hablaba Levy—el Carenai Crepitus o mejor conocido como el Talismán de la Estrella Mayor, es capaz de controlar todas las estrellas cuando se le insertan las doce llaves.

—¿Es parecido al Urano Metria?—preguntó Lucy.

—El poder del Carenai Crepitus puede llegar a destruir un país en un solo ataque—Todos abrieron los ojos perplejos.

—Carenai Crepitus es un hombre—dijo Elfman.

—Ese maldito…—rompió el silencio Natsu con una mirada fúrica.

—Sin embargo…solo puede ser controlado por un Mago Celestial ó aquel que tenga un lazo con uno.

—P-pero Serelian tiene a su hermana…—respondió Lucy—ese es un lazo.

—Si no mal recuerdo, Erza-san mencionó que él había dicho que su hermana no había cumplido los "requisitos"—recordó Rogue—por eso va tras Lucy-san.

—Y por eso quiere casarse con ella—comentó Lissana—para tener ese lazo.

El rostro de Lucy se llenó de dolor y miedo.

—Pero no dejaremos que eso pase—dijo Mirajane con una cálida mirada hacia la rubia.

—¿Qué pasará con Yukino?—preguntó Sting—¿Cómo es que se la llevaron?

—Justo cuando encontramos lo del "Carenai Crepitus" aparecieron unas cosas parecidas a las siluetas de humanos, pero eran oscuras y todos los ataques las atravesaban…—Levy empezó explicar

—Esclavos…—dijo Rogue.

—Venían tras Juvia—comenzó a hablar Gray—nos dimos cuenta porque comenzaron a atacarla solo a ella, la protegimos hasta que llegó un punto en el que las cosas eran demasiadas, y…

—El ataque final lo recibió Yukino, protegiendo a Juvia—completó Levy.

—fue en ese momento cuando se la llevaron—terminó de hablar Gray.

—*ARRRRRG*—Sting golpeó la mesa—tenemos que hacer algo y tenemos que hacerlo ¡YA!

—¡Y crees que no sabemos eso!—contestó Natsu chocando su rostro con el de él.

—Pero…¿Que podemos hacer?—preguntó Rogue—¿Como llegaremos hasta ella?

…

El sol se ocultaba detrás de los árboles del bosque de Magnolia. La chica abrazaba sus piernas, estaba sentada a la orilla del rió debajo de las sombras, jugueteando con una ramita y la tierra húmeda.

—Sabes…—una voz comenzó a hablarle—eso no es propio de ti.

—Jellal—sus ojos cafe voltearon a verlo—¿Q-que haces aquí?

La pelirroja se puso de pié sacudiendo su falda azul.

—Era la misma pregunta que tenía en mente, pero me has ganado—contestó—Vine a verte. La Erza que conozco nunca ha salido corriendo de esa manera.

—Lo sé—las mejillas de la chica se pintaron y su mirada se depositó en el suelo—L-lo l-lo siento—estaba apenada.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—No sé como detenerlos…—sonaba cansada.

Jellal puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.

—"Cuando la vida de un amigo depende de eso no hay enemigo que no se pueda detener", son las palabras de una gran maga…Es normal tener miedo, solo es una reacción a lo desconocido.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría este día.

—Me alegra que haya llegado.

Erza sonrió.

—Deberíamos volver, me preocupa que alguien más sea secuestrado—contestó Titania.

—Mientras Meredy tenga los lazos, nadie estará en peligro.

 _"_ _Lazos"_ pensó Erza.

—¡Eso es! …

—¿De qué hablas?

—No hay tiempo, tenemos que ir con los demás.

.

.

.

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 ***** NALU *****

 ***** JERZA *****

 *****GALE*****

 **Y**

 **MÁS**

 **¡El próximo capitulo se pondrá intenso!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ )**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Espero les haya gustado es mi primer Fic ⋱(^-^)⋰**

 **Dejen un Review (¿Si? ¿Si? PORFISS)**


	7. Maldad, Secuestro y ¿Muerte?

**Y PORQUE LOS QUIERO A TODOS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ESTE CAPITULO QUE NO ES TAAAAN LARGO PERO ME INSPIRÉ Y TENÍA QUE PONERLO YA PORQUE ESTA INTENSO… JAJAJA LOS QUIERO LECTORES 3 DEJEN SU REVIEW POOOOOORFISSS (~** **)~ (≧◡≦) ( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ ) o(╥** **﹏╥** **)o**

 **Capitulo 7**

.

.

.

.

Todos seguían conversando, tratando de encontrar las respuestas al enigma que se les presentaba, cuando Erza y Jellal habían llegado.

—Q-qui-qui-quiero p-pe-pedir —Erza si inclinó haciendo una reverencia delante de todos, su voz era entrecortada—UnaDisculpaPorMiComportamientoInapropiado—soltó rápidamente.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que decía.

—No es necesario Erza-san—dijo Rogue.

—Que clase de compañera soy, por favor si deciden golpearme en el rostro—Titania se levantó—háganlo.

La mirada de Natsu fue pícara…

—De acuer…—Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia Erza, pero fue interrumpido por una mano que jaló de su bufanda, era Lucy.

—Erza no tienes porque pedir disculpa—contestó Lucy

—¿De verdad?—Erza parpadeo varias veces—tienes un gran corazón—le dijo a Lucy abrazándola y estrujándola contra su pecho, el rostro de la rubia golpeó con la armadura de metal.—¿Que pasó cuando se llevaron a Yukino?—pregunto la pelirroja.

Levy y Gray comenzaron a explicarle.

—Lo sabía, están jugando con nosotros.

—¿Cómo?—preguntaron todos. _"Esa es mi Erza"_ pensó Jellal, sonrojándose mientras sonreía, sus ojos se abrieron como platos _"Acabo de decir ¿mi?"_ su rostro se volvió colorado—¿Todo bien?— preguntó Meredy a Jellal en voz baja con mirada picará. El chico del tatuaje en el rostro sacudió la cabeza—E-eh s-si—contestó tratando de calmarse.

—No querían a Juvia—comentó Erza.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—todos se sorprendieron.

—Probaban la magia de Meredy—la chica comenzó a explicar— por eso no se llevaron a Juvia, su primer objetivo fue Wendy, con el fin de quitarnos su magia curativa, después trataron con Juvia y Gray ya que eran menos que nosotros para probar lo que pasaba con la magia de los lazos, iban tras Yukino ya que es una Maga Celestial y no poseía ningún lazo, además de que ella tenía las doce llaves. Por otro lado, he encontrado un punto débil de…

—Como era de esperarse…

—Serelian.

El lugar oscureció de repente, la luz era tan escasa que apenas y se notaban las siluetas. Las puertas comenzaron a azotarse, todos los objetos salían volando, parecían los vientos de una tormenta, el ambiente se tensó.

—Agáchense—ordenó Sting jalando a Lector hacia él.

Rogue sostuvo a Frosh, Natsu abrazó a Happy, Lucy se agarró de un barandal mientras ayudaba a Levy, Elfman sujetó a sus dos hermanas, Jellal se agachó detrás de Erza quien le volaba la falda dejando ver su ropa interior, el rostro del chico de cabello azul se ruborizó inmediatamente. Titania descendió clavando una espada en el suelo y sujetándose se ella mientras agarraba a Meredy.

—Ice Maker…—exclamó Gray—Escudo.

Del suelo creció una figura de hielo que protegía a todos del aire.

—¿Porque no vienes en persona Serelian?—Lo retó Erza.

—Me parece que ya sabes la respuesta Erza Scarlet.

—¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!—gritó Natsu histérico.

—El punto débil de su magia es ella misma.

—¿QUÉ?—el Dragon Slayer estaba confundido.

Jellal, Gray, Lucy y Levy parecieron entender.

—La razón por la que Serelian no se presenta es por que no podría controlar el mundo celestial, es tanta la magia que esta gastando en mantener el cierre forzoso de las puertas de los espíritus que no puede atravesar las dimensiones o hacer que más de una persona las atraviese, por eso se llevó a la princesa y Yukino, para que él pudiera concentrar su magia en otra cosa mientras ocupaba la de las Magas Celestiales para controlar los espíritus.

—¿Pero los esclavos?—preguntó Gray.

—Usó la magia de su hermana para los espíritus y la de él para los esclavos, por eso cuando hablaron Loke pudo advertirnos de su plan, y cuando secuestró a Yukino, Wendy y Carla, pudo regresar a este mundo. Por eso es que nos visita otra vez y por eso es que quiere casarse con Lucy para ocupar el Carenai Crepitus, porque necesita otra las tres Magas Celestiales, ya que no tiene el suficiente poder para hacer todo.

—JAJAJA—rió el Mago burlonamente—impresionante… pero no. Te equivocas Erza Scarlet. Yo soy Serelian E. Fiore y soy un Mago Celestial, además poseo el conocimiento sobre la Magia Perdida Dimensional. No necesito de Lucy Heartfilia para activar el Carenai Crepitus. Ella será mi esposa para juntos reinar el nuevo mundo—Las pupilas de Natsu se hicieron pequeñas, y la furia comenzó a recorrerle su cuerpo— por que… La amo—su voz era fría. Todos se quedaron desconcertados— Pero acertaste en algo, en las condiciones en las que estoy no puedo atravesar las dimensiones, por eso mis esclavos lo hacen por mi.

—Es mentira—corrigió Titania.

—¡CLARO QUE ES MENTIRA!—gritó Natsu—¿COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE LA AMAS SI NI SIQUIERA LA CONOCES? TU, MALDITO IDIOTA *ARRGGGHH*.

—Natsu basta…—lo calmó Erza—es verdad que tu magia dimensional es más capaz entre más magia externa o ayuda tengas, pero entonces ¿para que necesitas cerrar las puertas?

—Lo hago para que mi amada Lucy venga a mi.

—Piensas que amenazando y torturando a mis amigos es una buena forma de demostrarme tu "Amor"—gritó Lucy.

—¿Acaso existe otra manera de tenerte?—preguntó Serelian—Ven conmigo y todo esto acabará.

 _"_ _Nada de esto tiene sentido"_ pensaron Erza, Jellal, Gray, Lucy, Levy y Natsu. _"Tal vez, si intenta secuestrarme, con la ayuda de Meredy podamos ir Natsu y yo y así Natsu podría detenerlo"._

—¿Y por que no simplemente me llevas?—comenzó a hablar Lucy—así como lo hiciste con los demás.

—No soy estúpido—su voz sonaba arrogante—pero me has dado una gran idea.

Un espiral de color morado y negro como de nubes, comenzó a formarse en el medio de la habitación, todas las mesas y bancos se estrellaron contra los muros, comenzaron a salir esclavos del agujero que se había formado, a travez de el se podía apreciar lo que parecía un cielo estrellado, _"El mundo espiritual"_ pensó Lucy. Los miembros de Fairy Tail se pusieron de pie y se alistaron para luchar, varios de los esclavos de Serelian avanzaron hacia la enfermería.

—Ni creas que voy a permitirlo—amenazó Gray yendo tras ellos junto con Lissana, Elfman y Mira—Ustedes encárguense de estos.

De pronto los esclavos comenzaron a tornarse negros… _"¿Armaduras negras?"_ pensó Erza, pasaron de ser siluetas con poca forma a soldados con armaduras oscuras, cubiertos de pies a cabezas, con espadas en lugar de brazos.

Natsu se lanzó frente a ellos.

—¡Kayruu no Tekken!—exclamó mientras su puño cubierto en llamas derribaba a tres de los esclavos quienes se conviertieron en cenizas—¿QUE DEMONIOS?—se sorprendió.

—¡No son humanos Natsu!—dijo Jellal mientras usaba su magia contra otros más.

—Asi es… son mis—De repente una silueta más salió del portal con elegancia, no parecía un esclavo, alzó el rostro un aire de superioridad. Los rostros de los integrantes de Fairy Tail quedaron en blanco al verlo. Su piel era blanca y pulcra, sus facciones eran finas, su cabello era blanco y plata, lacio y largo sin peinar, pero lo que más resaltaba fueron sus ojos carmesí, debajo de esas largas pestañas plateadas—juguetes—su postura era arrogante, su cuerpo era delgado y musculoso como el de Natsu o Gray, era alto, vestía un abrigo como el de Jellal, de color negro con las orillas escarlatas, que cubría una playera negra de cuello redondo la cual permitía apreciar sus clavículas era ajustada por lo que sus músculos resaltaban ligeramente, llevaba también unos pantalones blancos y botas negras que llegaban abajo de la rodilla—Lucy querida, he venido por ti como lo prometí—en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa petulante.

—S-Serelian—las expresiones de Lucy, Erza, Levy y Meredy se llenaron de angustia mientras que los demás de coraje.

—¡MALDITO!—los tres Dragon Slayers saltaron hacia él.

—¡Hakuryu no Dageki!—("Golpe del Dragón Blanco") gritó Sting.

—¡Eiryu no Zangeki!—("Corte del Dragón de las Sombras") le siguió Rogue.

—¡Karyu no Gokugeki!—("Alas del Dragón de Fuego") exclamó Natsu.

—*jaja*—ahoga la risa Serelian—no me hagan reír —todos los ataques lo atravesaron como si fuera un holograma, Rogue cayó encima de Sting, Natsu volvió a atacar al hermano de la princesa por la espalda, atravesándolo otra vez.

El pelirosa estaba en el aire cuando una mano lo tomó por el pie antes de que aterrizara, cuando se movió para reaccionar, era demasiado tarde, Serelian lo había mandado a volar estrellándose con uno de los pilares derribándolo por completo.

—¡NATSU!—gritaron Lucy y Lissana desde el segundo piso al unísono.

Erza re-equipo a la armadura rápida, corrió en zig zag cuando llegó el momento del impacto lo atravesó por completo.

—Esperaba más de ti Titania—burló Serelian volteando a ver a la chica con su rostro arrogante, siguió caminando en línea recta, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Jellal se puso enfrente de él, el chico de cabello blanco-plata se detuvo alzando una ceja.

—¿Como es que pudiste cruzar y hacer que todos estos soldados cruzaran contigo?—su mirada era seria.

—Sencillo, mientras jugaba un rato con ustedes, fui tras otras…—sonrió maliciosamente—presas—arrastró la palabra—en realidad fue muy simple atrapar a personas tan débiles como ellos, aunque el enano costó más trabajo, pero finalmente lo hice.

"¿Enano?, ¿Presas?" pensó Jellal.

—El maestro—la pupila de Erza se hizo pequeña estaba asombrada, no se lo esperaba.

—¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE AL ABUELO?!—gritó Natsu abalanzándose hacía el enemigo.

Nuevamente, lo atravesó.

—*¡AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!*—Natsu estaba fúrico al igual que los demás.

—Te metiste con el gremio equivocado—dijo Erza seria su aura comenzó a tornarse oscura.

—Basta de platicas—Serelian alzó ambas manos a los costados. Jellal se colocó delante de Lucy, Lucy abrazaba a Levy. Natsu se levantaba mientras Erza y el duo de Dragon Slayers batallaba con los soldados negros, Frosh y Lector estaban ocultos detrás de unas mesas tiradas mientras Happy volaba para evitar ser atrapado—aquí se acaba el juego—cerró sus manos en puños y de estos empezaron a emanar una magia negra, como la que traían la llaves de Lucy. Abrió los puños de golpe un rayo fue disparado en dirección hacia Meredy al mismo tiempo que Jellal envolvió su puño en llamas doradas tratando de golpear el rostro del chico que estaba frente a él justo cuando Serelian lanzaba el ataque, el chico de ojos carmesí esquivó el golpe moviéndose hacia un lado. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, al impactarla la chica salió volando y se estrelló con el escenario quedando inconsciente. Los brazaletes rosas que llevaban los magos y que los unían desaparecieron.

—¡Meredy!—soltó el chico de cabello azul.

"Mierda" pensó Jellal. Erza se dio cuenta, pero era demasiado tarde, Serelian atravesó el cuerpo de Jellal con un rayo negro, Jellal abrió la boca tratando de decir algo cayó. Se escuchó nada más que el gritó. Todos voltearon a ver a Jellal en el suelo. Serelian tomó a Lucy del brazo. Lucy soltó a Levy. La rubia le pegó en el pecho a Serelian y este lo recibió pero no le paso nada. Lucy giró para escapar, Serelian la tomo de la cintura con un brazo y ambos comenzaron a levitar, la Maga Celestial comenzó a llorar mientras trataba de patear al chico.

—¡LUUUUUCY!—gritó Natsu brincando hacía ella.

—¡NAAAAATSUUUU!—exclamó la chica.

Salamander estiró su mano para sujetar la de ella, mientras que Lucy hizo la misma acción. Los segundos comenzaron a pesar, parecía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, el ambienta estaba muy tenso. Las manos de ambos estaban muy cerca. Bastante cerca…Cuando Natsu la tomó, sus rostros se iluminaron de esperanza y felicidad. Serelian sonrió burlonamente. De pronto la mano de Natsu atravesó la de Lucy, sus expresiones pasaron a ser de terror, los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lagrimas y miedo…

—¡NAATSUUUU!—soltó Lucy mientras todos veían impotentes como desaparecía a travez del portal que había abierto el mago celestial.

—LUUUUUCYYYYYYY—vociferó Natsu con todas sus fuerzas mientras caía—¡Happy!

—¡Aye!— el exceed lo atrapó en el aire y voló rápidamente en dirección al portal que se hacía cada vez más chico

—¡Máxima velocidad Happy!

—¡Aye Sii-irr!

—¡Naaaatsuuuuuuuuu!— el gritó de Lucy iba desapareciendo, junto con el portal…cuando Natsu prendió sus puños en llamas y lanzó las llamas hacia abajo para impulsarse, atravesando el agujero justo a tiempo.

.

.

.

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 ***** NALU *****

 ***** JERZA *****

 *****GALE*****

 **Y**

 **MÁS**

 **¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? *KYAAA* ESTUVO INTENSO JAJAJA**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ )**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Espero les haya gustado es mi primer Fic ⋱(^-^)⋰**

 **Dejen un Review (¿Si? ¿Si? PORFISS)**


	8. Angustias y Descansos

**Esta vez pondré todo abajo jejeje Los quiero ! espero les guste como siempre mis queridos lectores, estaré tardando un poquito pero no mucho lo prometo, comenzaré un nuevo Fic que se me ocurrió ya luego verán.**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El portal se cerró y los soldados desaparecieron. Erza corrió a donde Jellal, su rostro se llenó de lágrimas. Todo era silencio, ni siquiera las pisadas de los demás acercándose a donde estaban los heridos se podían escuchar, el mundo se cerró solo era Erza y Jellal, solo ellos dos.

—J-Jellal—trató de hablar pero un nudo se le formó en la garganta—responde—Erza levantó la cabeza de Jellal, Sting se quitó su chaleco y lo puso como almohada, Erza colocó ambas manos en los hombros del chico, su cabeza estaba enfrente de la de él, las lagrimas de Titania comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. La chica se recostó sobre el pecho de é alrededor solo observaban, no decían palabra, eran incapaces, los exceeds estaban llorando al lado de sus compañeros. La pelirroja volvió a levantar su cabeza, el chico continuaba con los ojos cerrados—¡Tienes que vivir Jellal!—gritó Erza—¡Jellal!…por fav-vor…—las lagrimas cayeron a la mejilla de Jellal.

El chico apretó los ojos.

—*Khg*—soltó Jellal. Los ojos de Erza se iluminaron, todos alrededor contuvieron el aliento por un momento.

—¿Jellal?—dijo Erza feliz.

Él abrió los ojos despacio.

—E-Erza…*coaf* *coaf*—alcanzó a decir. Debido a su tos un poco de sangre salió de su boca.

—Jellal—estaba feliz y preocupada a la vez.

—Erza, es en el contra-ataque…—comentó con su voz suave y adolorida, levantó una mano haciendo una mueca por el dolor y apartó las lagrimas del rostro de la chica, Erza tomó la mano del chico y la bajo con delicadeza—ese es su punto débil.

Erza sonrió _"No puedo creer que pienses eso"_ pensó.

—Alguien por favor vaya por Polyushka…—ordenó la chica.

—No es necesario—la voz habló mientras su silueta atravesaba las puertas del gremio—ya estoy aquí, necesitamos más camillas, todos los que estén enteros muévanse.

Todos comenzaron a moverse el número de

—Jellal—dijo Erza feliz, aliviada—me alegra que estés bien.

—Tengo que vivir—contestó Jellal tranquilamente, su voz apenas se escuchaba, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse pero falló, levantó su mano para ponerla por encima de la de Erza y la miro a los ojos esos ojos marrones tan hermosos—por aquellos que amo.

Erza se sonrojó, al igual que Jellal, tenía una sensación por su cuerpo que solo él la hacía sentir así, segura e insegura a la vez tan fuerte y tan débil.

—Hey tortolitos—interrumpió Polyushka señalando con un dedo a ambos—ya tendrán tiempo después.

Ambos se pusieron colorados. Titania se hizo a un lado tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, pero sus movimientos torpes y su tartamudez la delataba. Gray se acercó y junto con Rogue cargaron a Jellal y lo llevaron a la enfermería, la mayoría de los miembros estaban lesionados con golpes o cortaduras, pero los que mandaban a la enfermería eran los más graves.

…

Dentro de la enfermería todas las camas estaban divididas por cortinas en una estaba Levy con lágrimas en los ojos se sentía culpable de haber permitido que Lucy la soltara, su cama estaba en medio de las de Gajeel y Pantherlily, enfrente estaba Juvia, la cual seguía inconsciente, en la cama de junto estaba Meredy que, gracias a Polyushka, ya se sentía mejor, al otro lado se encontraba Jellal con una venda que le cubría la mitad del pecho, en la cama de enfrente estaba Lissana con una herida en la pierna que impedía que la pudiese mover sus hermanos estaban junto a ella.

…

Lo sucedido en la tarde había dejado a todos inquietos, la noche ya se había alzado, las luces de la ciudad estaban prendidas _"al parecer todo está tranquilo en la ciudad" "¿Warren, Max como pudieron secuestrarlos en media pelea? El maestro, Jet y Droy…"_ preocupada era la palabra que la definía en ese momento, Erza estaba de pie en el balcón, tenía una venda en su brazo que le sujetaba una gasa para evitar que le sangrara, no se había dado cuenta de la herida hasta después. _"Natsu"_ pensó _"confió en ti, tan pronto como nos recuperemos iremos"_. Se giró y comenzó a caminar para ir a la enfermería.

—Erza-san—le hablaron una vez que entró al edificio, volteó a ver a Sting quien ya había reconocido la voz desde antes— ¿Qué haremos ahora que Natsu-san y Lucy-san se han ido?

—Tenemos que esperar a que se recuperen los de aquí—comenzó a hablar— les daremos hasta el día de mañana, nosotros tres, Gray y Mirajane no somos suficientes para todo el ejercito que nos espera.

—Pero tenemos que hacer algo rápido—la voz de Rogue sonaba desesperada, Sting le soltó un golpe en la mejilla, derribándolo, el rostro de Sting era serio.

—Incluso si partiéramos ahorita mismo, no sabemos como cruzar los mundos descansen esta noche y mañana veremos que hacer.

—De acuerdo—contestó Sting inclinando la cabeza, mientras se daba una media vuelta y arrastraba a Rogue con él.

Erza siguió caminando, al abrir las puertas las luces estaban apagadas y el ambiente relajado, la primera cama que notó fue la de Juvia quien estaba dormida…

—Gray-sama—soltó la chica de cabello azul suspirando entre sueños, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, Erza dirigió su mirada a la chica, se alegró de que estuviera ya bien, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver quien estaba de pie a un lado de ella.

—Aun no logras aclarar las cosas—comenzó a hablar Titania—¿Verdad Gray?

El chico se sorprendió de ver a la pelirroja parada frente a la cama de Juvia, su rostro delató su nerviosismo.

—*mtch*—tronó la boca, llevándose ambas manos al cuello y ocultando el rostro volteando hacia otra dirección—no es nada solo…quería ver como estaba.

—Si—respondió ella su voz expresaba todo, Gray conocía las palabras detrás de ese "si", la maga se dio la vuelta para cruzar la habitación, dejando el creador de hielo y la chica de la magia del agua solos—descansa Gray.

—Tu igual Erza—habló con voz baja.

Conforme hacia su trayectoria, pudo que todos dormían, ya pasaba de la media noche y el cansancio se había acumulado. Se detuvo en la última cama, la de aquel chico del tatuaje. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba desnudo, sus músculos resaltaban y se podía apreciar esas pequeñas llanuras que se formaban en la clavícula, su pecho se movía lentamente conforme respiraba, bajó la mirada y se abrazó a si misma mientras recordaba lo que se sentía estar entre esos brazos y su cálido pecho. Su cabello azul brillaba y cubría parte de sus ojos, sus labios formaban una linea delgada simplemente perfecta. Verlo descansar así hizo que se sintiera bien, su preocupación disminuía conforme el color en sus mejillas aumentaba, no sabía porque se sonrojaba si ya había visto a un chico así antes, se bañaba con Natsu y/o Gray, pero el estar junto a Jellal era diferente. La chica siguió observándolo desde el pie de la cama.

 _—_ ¿Erza?—dio un pequeño brinco por el susto—¿Que haces despierta?—no esperaba que el chico de cabello azul estuviera despierto—l-lo lamento—su voz sonaba preocupada y tierna, se apoyó en su codo derecho—no quería asustar…— hizo un intento por levantarse—t-te—en su rostro se vio una expresión de dolor lo que hizo que Erza se angustiara y corriera a su lado para ayudarle.

—No te levantes—le pidió amablemente—por favor—desvió la mirada con las mejillas enrojecidas—p-perdón pensé que dormías—estaba algo nerviosa—digo—se corrigió apenada— deberías estar descansando.

—Al igual que tu—sus ojos dorados brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación, la mirada del chico era suave logró hacer que ella se ruborizara aún mas.

—Yo, no puedo, es decir no debo—su inquietud no la dejaba descansar, por fuera mostraba ser la Scarlet que todos conocen la Titania que todos esperan que sea, pero siempre había sido diferente por dentro—mi pecado es que sé que no sé— la imagen de todos sus compañeros que estaban en peligro pasaba por su mente, los heridos, el secuestro de Lucy, el plan de Serelian, Natsu y Happy yendo tras él y finalmente la imagen de Jellal siendo apuñalado. De pronto una lagrima comenzó a recorrerle el rostro sin que ella misma se diera cuenta.

Jellal nuevamente se recargó en su codo para poder levantarse, esta vez lo logró sin dolor, alzó un brazo y con suavidad acarició el rostro de Erza mientras que con su dedo gordo secaba la lágrima que había salido. La respiración de ella se congeló cuando sintió el contacto que hacía él, su corazón latió más rápido, se sorprendió y cuando miró esos ojos dorados entre las sombras logró tranquilizarse. Jellal sacó una fuerza de donde no tenía y aguantando el dolor se hizo a un lado para conseguir un espacio en la cama, delicadamente descendió su mano por el rostro de Erza para tomarla de la mano y hacer que se acercara hacia él. Se sentía como una pluma siendo dirigida por una suave brisa, parecía que sus pies se movían inconscientemente, sus ojos no apartaban la vista de los ese chico, sus pensamientos estaban en blanco, su corazón estaba latiendo tranquilamente y su respiración era involuntariamente serena. Se sentó en la superficie plana y cómoda donde estaba él recostado, y dejo caer lentamente su peso, para terminar acostada de frente a Jellal con sus miradas conectadas.

—El preocuparnos por los que amamos—fue él quien había irrumpido en el silencio consolador—es lo que nos vuelve más fuertes.

Después de eso no hubo más palabras. Finalmente ambos habían cerrado los ojos, ella antes que él, había un ligero espacio entre los cuerpos en donde ambos tenían las manos sujetas. Erza tenía la mano que estaba suelta debajo de la almohada mientras que Jellal la había puesto en el espacio que los dividía a ambos cuerpos.

…

El amanecer apareció demasiado rápido, aunque el día era lluvioso, los pocos rayos que se infiltraban entre las ventanas y cortinas del lugar lograron hacer que Erza fuera la primera en despertarse cuando sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, se sentía augusto, de pronto se dio cuenta de donde estaba, y con quien. Su primera reacción fue apenarse intentando salir de ahí, sin embargo notó que su mano seguía sujetando a la de él y viceversa, por lo que no tuvo opción más que permanecer en ese lugar disfrutando un poco más de esa comodidad observando las pestañas largas del chico, ese tatuaje que siempre había tenido, el cabello azul, sus delgados labios y…

—*mmmph*—Jellal comenzó a moverse, Erza se acobardó de que él llegara a saber que estuvo viéndolo mientras él dormía, entonces cerró los ojos inmediatamente y rogó por que el color rojo en su rostro se fuera y el chico no se diera cuenta de nada.

Al despertar sus ojos se abrieron pausadamente enfocando cada vez más esa cabellera escarlata que le fascinaba, descendió la mirada y notó que la chica tenía los ojos cerrados. Erza estaba forzando ese cierre haciendo que se percibiera un ligero temblor en en sus párpados. El chico de cabello azul sonrió, sabía lo que tramaba ella, y decidió seguirle el juego. Soltó su mano y volvió a cerrar los ojos antes de la pelirroja los abriera.

Cuando dejo de sentir la mano de él abrió los ojos y vio que el los tenía cerrados lo que provocó que la chica sonriera levemente, _"nunca fuiste bueno mintiendo"_ pensó, inmediatamente Jellal sonrió, haciendo que Erza se sorprendiera, ese momento sintió como si pudiera leerle la mente _"eso es imposible"_ sacudió sus pensamientos y se levantó de la cama dandole la espalda a su compañero. Cuando dejó de sentir la presencia de Erza tan cerca de él abrió los ojos y vio que ella continuaba sentada en la cama con la mirada puesta en lo infinito sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y el sonido de las cortinas siendo deslizadas se ecuchó. Erza y Jellal se levantaron rápidamente.

—Sting…—los ojos de Titania se sorprendieron.

El rubio de Sabertooth solo asintió, detrás de él venía Rogue, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel y Levy con mirada seria.

—¿Que sucede?—preguntó Lissana desde su cama.

—Por favor—una voz conocida sonó en medio de la habitación, una figura comenzó a formarse— no queda mucho yo digo.

—Horogolium—la voz de Erza era seria—¿Como se encuentran los demás?

—Por favor pónganse esto rápido—abrió su puertecita y toda la ropa cayó, su cuerpo lucía desgastado, había partes donde la madera estaba agrietada, traía golpes en todo el rostro y estaba cubierto de suciedad—yo digo.

Al principio se quedaron impresionados de ver el estado en el que se encontraba él, pero al escucharlo comenzaron a vestirse con las prendas celestiales que había traído suficientes para los que irían.

—¿Están todos listos? yo digo— un circulo brillante se dibujo en el suelo.

—Lector—le habló Rogue—cuida de Frosh por favor.

—No te preocupes ellos se quedaran con Lissana-san, Elfman-san y los demás—comentó Sting.

—Seguro—dijo el exceed rojo animado—Sting-kun trae de regreso a Natsu-san y Carla-san.

—Fro quiere lo mismo.

Los cuerpos de los presentes-Juvia, Gray, Mirajane, Erza, Jellal, Meredy, Sting, Rogue, Levy, Gajeel y Pantherlily comenzaron a brillar y sus siluetas a desaparecer.

—¡Regresen pronto Mira-nee, chicos!—exclamó Lissana.

…

—¡Happy sigue derecho!—pidió Natsu.

El Mundo Celestial estaba oscuro, las estrellas no iluminaban como antes, no había colores que apreciar ni magia. Los mundos que antes eran coloridos y llenos de vida estaban muriendo, cayendo en la oscuridad.

—¡Aye Sir!—contestó Happy esforzándose—Natsu no puedo ver nada—sonaba preocupado.

—Tu escucha lo que te diga Happy *snif-snif*—Salamander ocupada su olfato para seguir el rastro de Lucy y Serelian, llevaban horas humanas vagando—¡Happy a la izquierda!—pudo sentir que estaban cerca.

—¡Aye!—Cruzaron varios mundos sin señales de vida, pareciera que todos los espíritus habían huido o se encontraban en algún otro lado.

—*snif-snif*Esto es…—estaba pensando en que podría ser cuando el Dragon Slayer se dio cuenta de que su velocidad había disminuido.

—N-Natsu—fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que Happy perdiera el conocimiento y ambos comenzaron a caer.

—¡HAPPY!—El pelirosa tomó a su compañero en el aire entre sus brazos, los dos cayeron en una esfera de colores pobres y deprimentes con ambiente de maldad y muerte. El chico recordó que en ese mundo no se podía estar a menos que usaras una vestimenta especial—¡resiste Happy!— lo cargo y comenzó a correr siguiendo el aroma de la rubia—ya casi llegamos, tenemos que rescatar a Lucy y lo demás—estaba furioso y preocupado a la vez, no tenía tiempo para pensar en algo como miedo, solo quería ver a Lucy sonreír, como siempre lo hacía, y para eso debía rescatarla y acabar con el maldito que estaba provocando todo esto.

El olor se hacía más y cada vez más fuerte, la vista comenzaba a ser borrosa debido a una neblina que descendía. Natsu seguía corriendo y saltando de esfera en esfera, con Happy en brazos cundo el aroma desapareció, el rastro de Lucy, la única pista que tenía del paradero de ella.

—¡MALDITA SEA!—exclamó Salamander. Tan enojado estaba que pateó lo primero que pudo—espera un momento—en lo que había descargado su ira había caído en una esfera en un nivel inferior. Saltó y lo que vio hizo que sus ojos temblaran de rabia. La ropa de Lucy, _"la ha desnudado"_ pensó la angustia floreció en su sentir junto con la temperatura en su sangre. Tomó las prendas del suelo y cerró su puño con una fuerza increíble, que de haber sido el cuello de alguien lo hubiera pulverizado —¡LUUUUCYYYY!—gritó a todo pulmón, sus ojos soltaron unas lagrimas de desesperación y cólera.

—¿Natsu?—una voz sonó detrás de él. Se giró inmediatamente pero la neblina ocultaba todo, ese aroma le era familiar se empezó a ver una sombra saliendo de la niebla.

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron de par en par…

—No puede ser…—soltó el Dragon Slayer, mientras el cuerpo de Loke se arrastraba hacia él—¿Loke?—Salamander corrió hacia él y pudo verlo con claridad, su traje estaba todo roto y pintado con sangre seca, no llevaba anteojos, su cabello alborotado al igual que lo demás estaba cubierto de suciedad, en el rostro se podían apreciar heridas y los golpes que le habían hecho—¡Loke! ¿Que sucedió?….

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **KataDH, Eagle Gold, Picaporte, Meh ( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ ) muchas gracias…**

 **KataDH: SIII extrañe tus palabras! no te preocupes habrá mucho NaLu más adelante…**

 **Eagle Gold: el hecho de que gritaras es épico! jejeje, y apuesto a que si estas loca pero así son las mejores personas.**

 **Espero les guste el cap**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER EL FIC**

 **NOS LEEMOS**

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 ***** NALU *****

 ***** JERZA *****

 *****GALE*****

 **Y**

 **MÁS**

 **¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Espero les haya gustado es mi primer Fic ⋱(^-^)⋰**

 **Dejen un Review (¿Si? ¿Si? PORFISS)**


	9. Lágrimas de alegría

**AQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP… LO DEJO POR AQUÍ**

 **Capitulo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?¡ ¡¿LOKE?!—Natsu se había detenido a ayudarlo, con la misma ropa desgastada del león la utilizó para cubrir las heridas—¡LOKE!—Salamander estaba más preocupado.

—N-Natsu—comenzó a hablar el miembro del Zodiaco—l-lo lamento—apenas y tenia fuerzas para hablar, el dolor que presentaba era excesivo.

El Dragon Slayer no sabía que hacer, con Happy inconsciente y ahora Loke en ese estado, y lo peor había perdido el rastro de Lucy.

—Hey Natsu—el pelirosa se sintió ligeramente aliviado al oír esa voz y ese aroma.

—¡Erza! ¡Gray! ¡Chicos!—los demás comenzaron a llegar hasta él.

—Ten ponte esto—ordenó Titania extendiéndole una mano con lo que era la vestimenta que siempre usaba al llegar ahí o cuando Virgo lo cambiaba, el abrigo corto, azul con lo que parecía una forma de corazón de color amarillo en todo el pecho, aquel que combinaba con el de Lucy. Comenzó a vestirse mientras Juvia usaba su magia para lavar las heridas de Leo y Gray hacía hielo para desinflamar los golpes.

—Esto es para Happy—Natsu arrebató el atuendo que le daba Pantherlily e inmediatamente comenzó a ponérselo a su compañerito azul, quiene estaba recostado en el suelo a un lado de Loke.

—Loke…—dijo Gray mientras tenía sus manos en la frente de él—jamás te habías visto tan mal que dirán de ti—trató de animar al león y logró sacarle una sonrisa.

—Chicos—Loke se intentó levantar—me alegra que estén bien, Horogolium gracias por haberlo hecho—el espíritu con forma de reloj se llevo una mano a la cabeza como un saludo de respeto y desapareció.

—¿Que haces aquí?—preguntó Erza. El león se puso de pie, se sentía mejor que antes gracias a Gray y Juvia.

—Me echó del reino, como verán esta ocupando un nivel de magia demasiado grande tanto que el mundo celestial esta comenzando a perder fuerza…

—Eso explica la apariencia del lugar—interrumpió Jellal serio.

—Si, a unos metros de aquí hay un campo de fuerza que impide la entrada sin ser notados, construyó una torre falsa con sus esclavos, en el sótano es donde se encuentran todos los espíritus celestiales tratamos de advertir a Lucy incluso a Yukino pero no funcionó, en la cima de la torre están todos los magos secuestrados, dentro del Vifte Ágbara—todos estaban preocupados, pero más que eso estaban molestos, no iban a permitir que este sujeto se saliera con la suya, Erza apareció una espada—está usando la magia de todos para activar el Carenai Crepitus…

—Pero entonces ¿Porqué necesita a Lucy?—cuestionó Gray.

—Es verdad que Yukino y la princesa Hisui son magas celestiales, incluso él mismo lo es, pero el Carenai Crepitus solo responde ante una persona, aquella que puede controlar a las mismas estrellas es aquella que ama a los espíritus celestiales más que a su vida—El rostro del león estaba en blanco, mientras con su mano ejercía fuerza sobre una herida para que esta dejara de sangrar.

—Lucy—gruño Natsu entre dientes.

…

Conforme pasaba el tiempo sus ojos se iban adaptando a la luz, la claridad en la habitación era bastante, se levantó apoyándose en sus codos, lo que sintió fue cómodo y esponjoso giró la vista y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar desde donde se encontraba.

—¿Donde estoy?—dijo en voz baja.

 _"_ _Es una clase de habitación, al parecer"_ pensó, estaba rodeada de ventanas, se encontraba sentada en una cama circular sin ningún respaldo, la habitación tenía una paleta de colores fríos se podía encontrar el azul -que era el que predominaba- morados, violetas, y blancos. A través de la ventanas se veía una ciudad pequeña por lo que parecía estar en un lugar alto. _"Hace mucho frió"_ su piel se puso de gallina.

—*KYAAAG*—soltó al darse cuenta de que la ropa que llevaba era muy diferente a la que traía antes. Tenía puesto un delgado blusón suelto de escote pronunciado y tirantes delicados color blanco—¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?! ¿EN QUE MOMENTO?—no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, solo podía ver la imagen de Natsu saltando hacía ella sujetándola y después cayendo. _"Natsu"_ la cálida sonrisa del muchacho se le vino a la mente, tomó su mano y la apretó junto a su pecho recordando el tacto que había tenido con el pelirosa _"Espero estés bien"._

 _—_ *Knock-knock*—Lucy giró por todos lados pero solo había ventanas. De pronto una puerta en el techo que estaba a un lado se abrió y comenzaron a descender escaleras de cristal—Veo que estás despierta—El corazón de la chica se quedó helado por completo delante de ella estaba él.

—S-Serelian—trató de hablar pero las palabras apenas y querían salir, sus nervios salieron a flote, comenzó a sudar frío y el miedo se podía ver en sus ojos. Tragó un gran bocado de aire y se armó de valor—¿Donde estoy? y ¿Donde están los demás?

—Bienvenida—el rostro de Serelian era petulante como su forma de hablar—querida Lucy, no tienes idea de como quise que llegara este momento.

—Ni siquiera lamento no poder decir lo mismo—escupió la chica poniéndose de pie, tomó la sabana que había en la cama y se enrolló en ella, por alguna razón el estar enfrente de él la hacía sentir desnuda, se sentía incomoda y temerosa _"Chicos"_ pensó.

—JAJAJA—rió burlonamente—vamos Lucy, yo te amo…—el chico le dedicó una mirada tierna, sin embargo no duró ni un segundo para que una carcajada saliera de su boca.

—Dime ¿Donde están mis amigos?—La voz de la chica sonaba seria. Serelian arqueó una ceja sorprendido.

—Te diré una cosa querida—su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado—cásate conmigo y yo liberaré a todos tus amigos y regresaré el mundo a la normalidad…

—¡Suéltalos Ya!—gritó interrumpiéndolo.

—Ah ah ah—Serelian levantó el dedo indice y sus cejas—¿Que te he dicho de interrumpir?—sonaba molesto, su brazo izquierdo se alzó hacia un costado y un rayo negro que llegaba hasta la parte superior de las escaleras se formó, como si fuera algún látigo, lo blandió hacia el suelo _"No, está jalando algo"_ corrigió Lucy.

Se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de golpes, y un cuerpo empezó a caer por las escaleras. Lucy se llevó ambas manos al rostro ocultando su boca en una expresión de sorpresa.

—VIRGO—corrió hacia ella. Su cabello estaba destrozado había partes donde parecían que se lo habían arrancado, su piel blanca sucia y con moretones, su vestido maltratado, sus pies y manos estaban encadenadas, se encontraba en el suelo. Lucy corrió hasta ella.

—Princesa—habló la chica de cabello rosa sin moverse del suelo en una posición fetal.

—Las dejaré solas—Serelian comenzó a subir las escaleras con elegancia—Virgo ayuda Lucy a vestirse, Querida…—hizo una pausa y se dirigió a la rubia, sus ojos carmesí intimidaban a cualquiera—intenta escapar y mataré a tus amigos uno por uno—finalizó cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—¡Virgo!—exclamó la maga, a pesar de ver en el estado en que se encontraba su amiga, se sintió aliviada de verla y feliz de que no estuviera sola—déjame ayudarte—la levantó y la llevó hasta la cama, donde había una llave de cristal, se sorprendió al verla, _"Serelian la ha dejado, es lo más seguro"_ intentó meterla en las esposas de las manos pero no aparecía la ranura—Tus pies Virgo…

—¿Me castigará?—dijo con poca energía. El rostro de Lucy paso a estar en blanco aunque esas palabras la molestaban al mismo tiempo la alegraban.

—Nunca cambias verdad—la miró a los ojos y la pelirosa sonrió levemente. Metió la llave y las esposas de las manos y pies se desvanecieron junto con la misma llave—¡Listo!—exclamó feliz, abrazó a su amiga y se apartó de ella poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, se veía decisiva mientras que la de ojos azules tenía una expresión en blanco como era de costumbre—Virgo, hay que ir por los demás.

—Si—Virgo se puso de pie junto con Lucy—princesa—dijo a la rubia rompiendo su concentración, volteó a verla—no tengo suficiente poder—sonrió la chica.

—Si, si lo sé—contestó la maga celestial—algo por aquí ha de servir para salir—dijo en voz baja, buscando con la mirada algún objeto que le fuera de ayuda, pero no hallaba nada—Virgo ¿donde están los demás?

—Justo detrás de aquí, princesa—contestó la chica—¿Va a castigarlos?

—¿A que te refieres con detrás de aquí?—preguntó tranquilamente Lucy.

Virgo comenzó a caminar hacia las ventana y las señaló. La rubia se acercó y no podía ver lo que quería decirle la chica _"detrás de aquí" ._

 _—_ ¡Significa que…!—exclamó con sorpresa.

…

—Bien ese es el plan A ¿Entendido?—Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la pelirroja. Happy ya había despertado y junto con Loke, quien su estado había mejorado bastante, habían decidido formar dos grupos, uno para combatir y otro para rescatar a Lucy y los prisioneros.

—¡Genial!—Natsu se veía decidido al igual que los demás—plan T aquí vamos—terminó de decir con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

—¡Aye!

Jellal, Sting, Meredy, Rogue y Levy lo miraron sin sorpresa, era natural en Natsu.

—No trates de cambiar el nombre de mi plan—dijo Erza a regañadientes con un aura macabra, Salamander no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Juvia esta feliz de hacer equipo con Gray-sama—comentó la chica de cabello azul—cuando Gray-sama y Juvia están juntos son imparables ¿No es así Gray-sama?—se colgó del brazo de su compañero cariñosamente y este hizo caso omiso a la chica quien comenzó a imaginarse cosas.

—Oye tú enana—escupió Gajeel a la pequeña que estaba a lado de él—no vayas a separarte.

—Si—afirmó Levy.

—Bien, Natsu, Mira, Lily, Happy, Loke y Meredy ustedes se infiltrarán, Meredy puedes ponernos tus lazos ya—ordenó Erza.

—Erza-san…—interrumpió Sting—quisiera pedirle permiso para acompañar al equipo de infiltración y poder rescatar a nuestra Yukino.

La pelirroja lo pensó por un momento _"Si Sting y Rogue se marchan no tendremos oportunidad para combatir, por otro lado podría ser…"_

—Esta bien, pero entonces Mira y Lily deberán quedarse en el equipo 2—ambos asintieron, tomando las ordenes de Titania, Sting y Rogue sintieron un gran alivio y emoción, el Dragon Slayer de las sombras sintió un deseo desesperado de ir tras su compañera, temía por ella, se sentía tan impotente desde ese momento en que se enteró que había sido secuestrada que solo su pequeño amigo Frosh lo contenía de la desesperación.

—De acuerdo—dijo Meredy, retomando la petición de Erza, los brazos de todos comenzaron a brillar—Jellal y Erza, Natsu y Happy, Sting y Rogue, Juvia y Gray, Levy y Gajeel, Mira y Lily, Loke tu y yo iremos juntos, estas son las parejas que alinee para el combate, cuando encontremos a los demás haré lo que pueda para unirlos.

Ambos equipos se separaron con sus respectivos integrantes.

—Bien, estoy todo encendido—el Dragon Slayer del fuego estrelló el puño en su otra mano.

—Natsu, aguarda—dijo Mirajane—será mejor llevar esto—extendió sus manos y le mostró al chico las prendas que Lucy usaba cada que viajaba al Mundo Celestial, al parecer habían apartado aquellas que combinaban con las del traje de Salamander para que Lucy las ocupará. Mira se sonrojó malévolamente y ladeó su cabeza, ella sabía lo que hacía aun que Natsu no comprendía por que se las daba—estoy segura que serás el primero que la verá—respondió Mira como si leyera su mente.

…

—¿Estás diciendo que están detrás de la ventana?—preguntó Lucy a Virgo—¿Cierto?

—Si, princesa—repitió con el tono de siempre, se escuchó un estruendo y las paredes vibraron _"chicos llegaron"_ pesó la rubia mientras seguía buscando alguna manera de salir.

…

—Así que ya llegaron—Serelian se encontraba en punta de la torre sentado en un trono que le permitía poseer la vista de todos los caminos, a un lado de él estaba la máquina capaz de extraer el poder de todo lo que ingiriera dentro de ella se encontraban los compañeros y el maestro de Fairy Tail, sin embargo la princesa y la maga de Sabertooth no se les veía rastro—vamos a cortarle las alas a algunas moscass—arrastró la última palabra, mientras jugueteaba con lo que parecía un medallón entre sus dedos de la mano derecha y se recargaba sobre el codo izquierdo.

Un par de esclavos comenzaron a alzarse por el suelo en una rodilla.

—Quiero que los dejen pasar hasta el punto de ataque—su voz era tan arrogante como siempre, sus pestañas tan largas cubrían sus ojos carmesí intenso—y comuníquenle a Enomi—hizo un gesto con sus dedos—que ya es hora.

Las figuras se desvanecieron por el suelo, Serelian se puso de pie y camino hasta donde se hallaba la esfera enorme que contenía los cuerpos desnudos de todos los que habían sido secuestrados.

—Todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan—sus ojos carmesí se veían escalofriantes tenía un aura maligna a su alrededor, su sonrisa deformó su rostro y nuevamente reincorporó su postura.

Su figura se desplazó con elegancia hasta unas escaleras de caracol que descendían a lo que parecía una cueva, unas luces en el suelo se prendieron de color verde que iluminaban levemente el sendero, siguió su trayecto hasta que su rostro se vio expuesto a una luz verdosa, parecía estar en un laboratorio con tableros de lácrima, varios tubos y recipientes con distintas sustancias en él.

Su sonrisa se torció mientras colocaba su mano en un contenedor grande de cristal que en su interior estaba lleno de un líquido de donde provenía la luz verdosa.

…

—Virgo ayúdame con esto—pidió Lucy, tratando de mover la cama—si estrellamos la cama contra los vidrios, es más probable que se rompan—la rubia tenía las manos ensangrentadas de varios golpes que había intentado dar al cristal, sin embargo este parecía estar hecho como si fuera algún metal. De pronto se escuchó un sonido parecido a una alarma. La chica de ojos cafés volteó a ver a su amiga, quien se encontraba inmóvil, con sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo, Lucy comenzó a sentirse incomoda, como si estuviera desnuda, aunque se recordó a si misma que no lo estaba.

—Princesa—dijo Virgo—ya es hora, o debería decirte—su voz se distorsiono se volvió más grave y ronca—mosquita—soltó una carcajada. Alzó la vista de golpe y su rostro comenzó a cambiar, el cabello se le caía dejando una cabeza calva, sus orejas y nariz se transformaron y su piel parecía como si estuviera brotando algo, sus ojos pasaron de azules a negros, su cuerpo engordaba y se hacía grande.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron como platos, ante ella la que parecía haber sido su amiga ahora era un hombre con la apariencia de un cerdo. Su sangre se congeló al igual que sus movimientos, se cubrió su pecho con sus brazos y cruzó las piernas, tenía la sensación de ser escaneada, comenzó a sudar frío y las piernas le temblaban, los ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas que ni siquiera se sentían cuando caían por las mejillas, se sentía desnuda, desprotegida.

El hombre se acercó a ella despacio con las manos al frente, su rostro era horrendo, la chica fue retrocediendo, tropezó con el filo de la cama rasgando la bata que llevaba puesta, se levantó rápido y trató de cubrirse, siguió retrocediendo hasta que sintió el cristal helado en su hombro y se deslizó para quedar en el suelo.

—N-No—su voz temblaba—¡n-no te me acerques!—exclamó apretó sus ojos cerrados tratando de hacer que todo desapareciera.

—Solo jugaré un rato contigo antes de llevarte con mi amo—el hombre tenia una sonrisa macabra y sus dedos jugueteaban en el aire, al mismo tiempo que se desplazaba hacia la rubia.

De pronto un golpe se escuchó arriba de ellos.

—¿¡Donde demonios tienen a Lucy!?—Esa voz sonó familiar, la chica abrió los ojos.

—¡NATSU!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas—¡NATSU!

—¡Karyu no Tekken!—("Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego") el techo se hizo pedazos, la chica giró su cabeza para protegerse de los escombros, el humo llenó la habitación, partes del techo aplastaron a aquel hombre.

—¡Lucy!—abrió los ojos y lo vio enfrente corriendo hacia ella con una sonrisa de lado a lado en el rostro.

—Natsu—sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas de felicidad, tristeza y miedo. Aunque ya no sentía miedo, se sentía segura.

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER, NO PUDE HABER PEDIDO MEJORES LECTORES**

 **UNA ENORME DISCULPA POR TANTA DEMORA, TUVE VARIOS CONFLICTOS EN ESTAS VACACIONES QUE ME IMPIDIERON CONTINUAR PERO HE AQUÍ, PROMETO NO TARDAR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

 **MIRAI FUYU: JAJAJAJAJA no sabes como me divertí/sonrojé/emocioné/intimidé *habla rápido* con tus reviews *se calma* ¡me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto!, jajaja no te preocupes jamás mataría a alguien como Loke.. ES LOKE! y lo siento por tanto JERZA pero Jellal es (** **屮** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)** **屮** **y Erza es (** **屮◉◞益◟◉** **)** **屮** **y juntos son** **＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ** **HERMOSOS jajaja.. Serelian es el conjunto de varios nombres que no recuerdo en realidad, pero los mezcló mi mejor amiga y me dio ese nombre jajaja así que créditos para ella…El hecho de que me compares con Hiro Mashima me hace sentir así— (** **ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **･ﾟ✧** **jajajaja Nos leemos ! (Por cierto soy señorita.. ( ◕/ω/◕ )❀ (´⌣`ʃƪ) )**

 **VELCARLEO02: Lo siento o(╥** **﹏╥** **)o espero te guste este, jajaja triángulo malvado amoroso… ლ(** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **ლ) *BUAJAJAJA* *ríe maliciosamente* gracias por leer!**

 **2NALU1234: AQUI ESTA *hace ridículo movimiento de la era de hielo* jajaja lo siento (≧◡≦) espero te guste el cap.**

 **DANIALVA28: Muchas gracias! de verdad espero que te guste aquí esta. (** **づ** **ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)** **づ**

 **LUNA: AQUI ESTA (~** **ب** **ヮ** **ب** **)~ gracias por leer.**

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

 ***** NALU *****

 ***** JERZA *****

 *****GALE*****

 **Y**

 **MÁS**

 **¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Espero les haya gustado es mi primer Fic ⋱(^-^)⋰**

 **Dejen un Review (¿Si? ¿Si? PORFISS)**


	10. El reencuentro

**AQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP… LO DEJO POR AQUÍ**

 **Capitulo 10**

Permaneció sentada en el suelo, cuando Salamander llegó hasta ella colocó sus dos manos en los hombros de la chica y la observó, sus golpes en las manos y piernas, su cabello suelto despeinado y maltratado, su ropa tironeada y desgarrada, _"Lucy, como pude dejar que te hicieran esto"_ pensó.

—Lucy—dijo suavemente, ella continuó viéndolo con los ojos chocolates inundados, el pelirosa tomó su cabeza peinando ligeramente los cabellos y fue presionando suavemente contra su pecho en ese hueco en el que ella encajaba perfectamente. Esperó un poco a que la chica se calmara para después apartarla despacio y poder a verla a los ojos otra vez—venimos por ti—sonrió ligeramente sin mostrar sus dientes, su culpa rodeaba sus pensamientos y hacia que su corazón se sintiera aplastado—tenemos que ir a hacer más misiones para poder pagar la renta—cerró sus ojos e inclinó la cabeza tiernamente.

El rostro de ella se llenó de felicidad y esperanza, afirmó con un gesto. Con la ayuda de Natsu se puso de pie, sosteniendo el blusón que le colgaba. _"Ya no hay nada que temer"_ pensó se sentía aliviada, estando con él la hacía sentir tranquila y feliz, era un ambiente cálido y un ruido lo trajo al mundo otra vez.

—¡Lucy!/¡Lucy-san!—exclamaron al unisono Sting, Rogue, Loke, Happy y Meredy.

—Chicos—dijo Lucy feliz de ver a todos.

—Oh, cierto—Natsu abrió su abrigo y de el sacó unas prendas que Mirajane le había entregado antes—Lucy ponte esto.

Ella extendió las manos, dejando caer su blusón. Sting, Rogue y Loke se congelaron, la sangre subió a sus cabezas tan rápido que sus rostros se ruborizaron por completo.

—Aye, Lucy eso es sexy—comentó Happy conteniendo la risa.

—*¡Kyaaah!*¡No miren!—la rubia giró avergonzada, dandole la espalda a los demás mientras Natsu cogió la sabana que estaba tirada y cubrió a Lucy con ella abrazándola.

La chica se sonrojó conteniendo el aliento, se sentía bien estar rodeada por esos brazos, su corazón se detuvo para después comenzar a latir rápido.

—No miren mientras me visto—pidió la maga celestial.

—Dejaremos la habitación para que se sienta cómoda Lucy-san —dijo Rogue dándole la espalda a la chica de cabellos dorados, arrastrando con él a su compañero de Sabertooth.

Salamander se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

—*Kiigh*—se escuchó un crujido donde había pisado—*snif-snif*—olfateó el Dragon Slayer del fuego, se agachó y metió su mano dentro de los escombros, trayendo desde abajo y con un solo movimiento al hombre gordo que había molestado a Lucy.

—*¿Ahm?* ¿El te hizo algo Lucy?—preguntó el pelirosa posando su mirada en la chica de ojos chocolate, ella volteó sobre su hombro, aún llevaba puesta la manta que Natsu le había dado, al verlo no pudo ocultar la expresión de miedo que el chico de ojos jade captó en seguida—MALDITO—lo levantó en el aire y prendió su otro puño en llamas.

—NO, NO—el sujeto despertó inmediatamente, moviendo las manos con desesperación—Mira, ¿ves esto?— de su pantalón sacó lo que parecía una varita—esto es mi misión—el hombre se la enseño a los presentes, y con una sonrisa macabra se llevó el artefacto a la boca y sopló, _"es un arma v"_ pensaron. Un objeto tan delgado como una aguja se disparó hacia Lucy.

—¡LUCE!—exclamó Natsu.

—LUCY—le siguió Meredy y Loke al unísono, corriendo hacia ella.

La chica giró protegiéndose el rostro por instinto, mientras que Natsu saltó hacía ella, el duo de Dragon Slayers al ver que los demás se movieron, reventaron su puño en la cara del sujeto haciendo que este se estrellara con el muro de atrás Happy voló lo más rápido que pudo, tarde.

La rubia recibió el impacto en la parte izquierda por detrás de su hombro, y a pesar de como se veía no sintió dolor alguno.

Loke y Meredy fueron los primeros en llegar, atrás de ellos estaba Happy, Salamander empujó a todos para llegar hasta la Maga Celestial puso ambas manos en los hombros de ella.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó angustiado. Ella se sonrojó y dejó caer la sabana sin querer.

Meredy le tapó los ojos al duo de Dragon Slayers, al mismo tiempo que Loke se quedo perplejo desde su lugar, sin embargo, Natsu sostuvo su mirada seria de preocupación en dirección a los ojos de ella, sin siquiera temblar las pupilas, dandole poca importancia al cuerpo desnudo de la rubia, quien rápidamente levantó la manta y se cubrió.

—¡Váyanse, váyanse!—pidió la chica avergonzada.

—Las jóvenes de ahora, son muy desatados—Happy agarró a Natsu por su espalda y se lo llevó al piso de arriba por el agujero que había en el techo.

—Que linda Lucy—comentó Loke, con un pulgar arriba, a la vez que caminaba para salir de la habitación junto con Meredy, el chico de cabello oscuro y el de ojos azules. Al fin habían salido todos, la rubia se apresuró a vestirse.

—Date prisa Luce—la voz de Natsu era inquieta—Ya entraré.

—NI LO PIENSES—exclamó con ligera molestia, aunque se sentía bien viendo a todos sus compañeros—Listo.

—¡Aye!—Happy bajó a donde Lucy y la subió—Ya no aguanto, pesa mucho—dijo con esfuerzo.

—Cállate, maldito gato—el exceed dejó caer a Lucy junto a los demás.

 _"Es verdad no les he agradecido"_ pensó _"por mi culpa esto esta pasando"_ agachó la cabeza.

—Hey Luce—comenzó a hablar el chico de cabellos rosas—¿sucede algo?

La chica dejó su nube de pensamientos parpadeando un par de veces, sonrió ligeramente y se rascó la nuca como si estuviera despreocupada.

—No no es nada—mintió, de repente su vista se enfocó en la persona que estaba junto a ella—Loke— sus ojos se inundaron de alegría y ella saltó a los brazos del chico.

—*¿EEH?*—se escuchó—no me digas que apenas me notaste—soltó Loke sintiéndose menospreciado.

—¿Eres tu no es así?—preguntó la chica insegura con sus ojos brillantes.

—¿A que te refieres Lucy?—cuestionó el espíritu de leo levantando una ceja.

—El sujeto de hace rato, antes de ser asqueroso tenía el cuerpo, la voz incluso la actitud y frases de Virgo—todos los presentes pusieron un rostro intrigante, estaban confundidos.

—¿De que hablas Luce?—Salamander se acercó a ella.

—Tenía la forma de Virgo hace unos momentos, yo creo que el quería hacer algo—sus pensamientos estaban enredados—es decir, no entiendo porque Serelian trajo a ese hombre con forma de Virgo si al final…

—No te preocupes Lucy—interrumpió Natsu—lo importante es que te encuentras bien—Natsu no dejaba de posar la mirada en aquellos ojos chocolate que había echado tanto de menos.—Hay que rescatar a los demás ¿cierto Happy?—logró decir una vez que ordenó sus ideas.

—¡Aye!

Todos sonrieron, de pronto Lucy sintió una punzada en su hombro y pasó su mano de inmediato.

—¿Pasa algo Lucy-san?—preguntó Sting, los demás voltearon a verla.

—No no es nada—sonrió falsamente—hay que ir por los demás…Loke—dirigió su mirada hacia él—tu sabes como llegar.

—Si Lucy—asintió con su cabeza y dio una ligera inclinación—por aquí vamos—apenas terminaba la oración cuando comenzaba a moverse.

…

Se encontraba sentado admirando la vista que tenía de lo que le gustaba llamar moscas, su rostro no expresaba sorpresa alguna parecía que había previsto todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Bien, bien, querida Lucy—dijo con su voz modesta—cada vez estás más cerca, no puedes evitar tu destino—Se paró de su asiento y movió su mano en el aire. El suelo se movió dejando salir dos tanques que brillaban color verde, tan altos que llegaban al techo, colocó su mano en el cristal de uno de ellos—¿Verdad querida hermana?—dentro de los tanques se encontraban flotando los cuerpos desnudos de la princesa y Yukino, con mangueras conectadas por todos lados, y una burbuja en sus bocas que les permitía respirar y seguir con vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOOOLAA, ANTES QUE ME MATEN LES RUEGO SU PERDON**

 **acabo de entrar a la universidad y el área en la que estoy**

 **no son examenes son entregas de trabajos y proyectos entonces tenía cero de tiempo**

 **pero ya sali de vacaciones y les prometo actualizar antes de volver**

 **a entrar a clases, espero les guste el capitulo.**

 **...**

 **Gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews no saben como me alegran el día 3**


	11. Horas Antes

**ANTES QUE NADA LES QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE LEER, PERO SOBRE TODO A LOS QUE SE TOMAN**

 **AUN MÁS MOLESTIA AL DEJAR SU REVIEW, POR QUE SABEN**

 **QUE ESO ES LO QUE MÁS ALEGRA A ESTA ESCRITORA**

 **SALUDOS ESPECIALES A:**

 **MIRAY FUYI: OOOOOH POR MAVIS! (屮** **ಥ◞** **ウ ◟** **ಥ** **)屮** **Disculpaaa que no te había mencionado en le capitulo pasado o(╥﹏╥** **)o , pero en este no podía faltar tu honorable presencia! mi cara cuando leo tus review es exactamente la misma cara que pone Happy cuando presencia el NaLu! (́一◞** **౪◟** **一‵** **) jajajaja tus palabras me llegan demasiado , directamente al Kokoro! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)ﾉ** ***:･ﾟ✧** **Que digas eso de verdad me emociona tanto tantisimo que me da ganas de dejar la uni y escribir ( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ )… ok no tanto (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻… …** **.o talvez si (￣** **(エ** **)￣** **) *guiño* *guiño* … lo se es una genio! la adoro! (づ** **ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)づ** **jajajaja justamente esa será la pregunta al final del día. NOS LEEMOS!＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ**

 **NEFERIKARA: NOOO al contrario muchisimas gracias a ti ( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ ), por leerlo y dejar tu comentario y punto de vista, no sabes como me encanta leer sus review! espero leerte pronto (~￣▽￣** **)~**

 **kataDH: HOOOOLAAA! espero te este gustando! porque yo me emociono cuando me pongo a pensar en las batallas de acción ლ(ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **ლ) y de amooor! (´⌣`ʃƪ) jajaja espero leerte pronto! ╰( ಠ** **ω ಠ** **)╯**

 **EAGLE GOLD: Nooo por favor no me lastimes *suplica* prometo no volverá a pasar o(╥﹏╥** **)o, cuando mucho me tardo un mes ! no más (︶** **ω︶** **)**

 **lady-werempire: HOLA! ( ◠‿◠) muchas gracias por dejar tu review espero te guste mucho este cap (≧◡≦)**

 **Capitulo 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Erza y los demás llegaron al punto donde Loke les había dicho, para su sorpresa no había tal campo de energía, algunos se vieron entre sí.

—Nos están esperando—se escuchó la voz de Titania—estén listos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y apretaron los puños, unos por miedo y otros por ira. El suelo era gris al igual que el ambiente, solo se podía apreciar la "torre falsa" a través de la neblina, el equipo de infiltración ya debía estar por llegar. Todos caminaban lenta y sigilosamente, había pocas piedras en el sendero, pero estas eran perfectas para cubrirse. Pudieron avanzar lo suficiente hasta poder apreciar lo muros que separaban la entrada de ellos, de pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar y de las grietas comenzaron a salir decenas de soldados con armaduras negras.

—Es una trampa—gritó Gray mientras Juvia se estremecía a su lado, a unos pasos de ellos se encontraban Erza y Mirajane mientras que Pantherlily y Gajeel cubrían a Levy.

—Ya saben lo que hay que hacer—era Jellal quien comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo con lo que parecían llamas doradas.

—ICE MAKE: Furoa—("suelo") el chico de la magia de hielo golpeó el suelo congelandolo por completo, dejándolo resbaloso.

Erza y Mirajane se transformaron, la del cabello blanco usó su magia y ahora portaba el "Satan Soul" mientras que Titania re-equipo a su armadura del cielo, ambas estaban volando. Al mismo tiempo que las tropas oscuras comenzaban avanzar con cuidado tratando de no resbalarse por lo que iban demasiado lentas. Jellal usó el "meteoro" para derribar a los soldados, por otro lado Gajeel y Juvia atacaban desde las diferentes polos Este y Oeste. Mirajane Aprovechó a los que estaban en el suelo para usar su magia contra ellos y por fin deshacerse de ellos, al mismo instante que Erza atravesaba con facilidad a los demás enemigos.

—Son demasiado fáciles—Pantherlily con su espada partía a la mitad, convirtiéndolos en cenizas.

—Eso es por que no pueden dirigirse a otra dimensión—comenzó a hablar Levy, quien usaba su magia de fuego contra ellos— Serelian esta encerrado en la torre y si no puede manipular los espacios de esta batalla, debe de estar ocupado con los demás.

—Tetsuryu no Hoko—("Rugido del Dragón de Hierro").

 _—_ ICE MAKE: Ransu—("Lanzas") _—_ son interminables.

Los enemigos provenian de los cráteres que se habían hecho en el suelo.

—Taparé las grietas—dijo Jellal elevándose lo suficiente por los aires, juntó ambas manos, Erza sabía de lo que se trataba por lo que se alejó y con ella los demás, apuntó hacia los muros que los separaban de la entrada a la torre falsa, los mismos que se encontraban por encima de la grieta— ¡Shichiseiken! —("Gran Chariot") Convocó a los siete pilares de luz, estos se trazaron por los cielos y cayeron justo donde el mago quiso provocando una gran explosión que hizo retumbar todo.

Las paredes se fueron derribando cubriendo las grietas en los suelos impidiendo el paso a los soldados. Una gran nube de polvo se levantó delante de todos ellos. Jellal descendió a donde todos los demás se habían juntado.

—¡Lo logramos!—exclamó Juvia feliz—eres el mejor Gray-samma—corrió a abrazarlo.

—Yo no fui quien hizo eso— se quejó tratando de apartar a la chica de cabellos azules y magia de agua.

El que fue parte de los diez magos santos esbozó una ligera sonrisa, sintió un dolor punzante en su abdomen, sus rodillas temblaron y cayó al suelo sujetándose con su mano derecha y apretando su mano izquierda donde provenía ese dolor. La chica que lo amaba fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¿Te sucede algo?—con voz preocupada preguntó.

—No es nada—mintió tratando de levantarse y fallando en el intento.

Cuando el chico separó su mano del abdomen esta estaba pintada de rojo.

—¡¿Sangre?!—se alarmaron los presentes.

Pero no pudieron hacer nada cuando miles de flechas oscuras comenzaron a caer del cielo. Por instinto Scarlet se posicionó delante de el joven de ojos ámbar, quien la miró bastante preocupado no tardó ni un segundo en pensar en lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo, tomó a la chica de la mano y jaló de ella en un momento el se encontraba de espaldas a las flechas protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

—ICE MAKE: Shirudo— ("Escudo") Todo fue tan rápido que solo Juvia quien no apartada su mirada de él pudo ver como Gray había corrido hasta el frente de todos para formar un escudo del tamaño suficiente para cubrirlos a todos.

Las flechas comenzaron a impactar en el y este comenzó a agrietarse. Cuando la punta de las flechas tocaron el suelo, comenzaron a soltar un gas venenoso, todos se llevaron sus manos a sus bocas.

—Soriddo Sukuriputo Kuki—("Escritura sólida: Aire") lanzó levy el encantamiento y una bola parecida a una burbuja reventó haciendo que el gas se dispersara y ellos pudieran respirar.

El escudo se terminó de romper y todos se incorporaron.

—La herida esta abierta—regañó Erza al joven.

—No es nada, de verdad puedo continuar—su voz era tranquila.

Gray se acercó a ellos y puso su mano en el abdomen de Jellal.

—*IGH*—chilló Juvia—Mi rival del amor—susurró para ella.

 _"No puede ser, no puede ser esto no debía ser así…Gray-samma…_

 _—Jellal—Gray levantó en sus brazos al mago y la elevó por los aires—tú eres todo lo que me importa."_

 _—_ *AAAAH*—soltó un gritito la maga del agua al mismo tiempo que mordía sus uñas.

—Tienes una gran imaginación—le dijo Levy a su amiga, sintiendo como se estrechaba su mano en su frente.

El mago de cabello azul celeste comenzó a sentir el ardor del hielo.

—Esto detendrá el sangrado por un momento.

—Te lo agradezco, Gray.

—Ni que lo digas—gruñó alejándose.

—Chicos—interrumpió la chica de cabello blanco—será mejor que vean esto.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al frente, donde la nube de polvo se disipaba dejando ver a las tropas de lo soldados oscuros delante de ellos.

…

—Por aquí—Loke guiaba a todos por el drenaje.

—Esto es tan asqueroso—Meredy escuchó la voz de Happy quejarse mientras volaba.

—Al menos no estas pisando toda esta porquería Happy—contestó la maga.

—Aye—sonó con desagrado, arrastrando la palabra con pesades.

Llevaban varios minutos avanzando desde que encontraron un túnel en los muro, tuvieron que destruir unos barrotes que impedían el paso pero fue un trabajo bastante fácil para el Dragon Slayer del fuego, ya estaban adentro cuando notaron que ese túnel en realidad eran las tuberías del drenaje.

—¿Cuanto falta Loke-san?—preguntó Sting con una voz chistosa producto de su nariz tapada.

—En realidad…—comenzó a hablar Loke, hizo una pausa.

—¿Que sucede?—interrogó el compañero de cabello oscuro de Sabertooth.

—No tengo idea—soltó de la nada el Espíritu Celestial, todos quisieron caer desanimados—nunca he estado en este lugar.

El pelirosa cambió su expresión y comenzó a olfatear.

—*snif-snif*

—No hagas eso—comentó Happy con enfermedad.

—Es por acá—su paso aumentó y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban corriendo.

El camino recto, izquierda, derecha, recto, nuevamente izquierda hasta que se toparon con unas escaleras pegadas a la pared.

—Hay que subir—se sujetó de ellas, detrás de él iba Leo, seguido de Meredy y al final los Dragones gemelos. Happy volaba a su lado cuando se toparon con el techo.

—Natsu—chilló el exceed—no hay salida.

—No seas tonto Happy—se sostuvo de su mano izquierda para impulsarse y soltar un puñetazo con la mano derecha haciendo que una tapa hecha de un material muy pesado saliera volando haciendo un escándalo tremendo—solo estaba cerrado—haciendo una cara triunfante, brincó hacia el exterior seguido de los demás.

El lugar estaba rodeado de piedras, por los lados había agua pura cayendo de tubos elevados, justo enfrente había unas escaleras que se ocultaba el final y detrás de ellos había una extraña sala de la que salía una luz roja.

—La sala de máquinas—fue la voz de Leo.

—¿Porqué hace mucho frío aquí?—alcanzó a decir Meredy mientras Happy caía en sus abrazos.

—Para controlar la temperatura de la sala de allá—contestó Loke.

—¿Como sabes todo esto? creí que no conocías este lugar—seguía la pelirosa inquieta.

—Ahí fue donde me escondí cuando me apaleaba Serelian—su voz sonaba seca, fría, distante, como si estuviera reviviendo ese recuerdo. La mano de Natsu en su hombro lo hizo despertar—ya estamos cerca.

—Esperen antes de ir por Lucy-san es mejor que te des una ducha—Sting con una mirada pícara sonrió ante el dragon de fuego.

—No es momento para…—Natsu no pudo continuar cuando fue empujado hacia el agua por el Dragon Slayer de la luz después de él decidió empujar a Rogue y Loke, Meredy se metió por su propia cuenta y Happy simplemente no lo hizo—¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!—comenzaba a maldecir tratando de flotar—STING MALDITO, DESPUES DE ESTO TE MATARÉ.

Cuando todos salieron del agua Natsu se prendió fuego y todos se acercaron a él para que su ropa se secara fueron leves los instantes cuando comenzaron a avanzar con Leo como guía subieron las escaleras a toda prisa, oscuro. En el aire se apreciaba un olor a metal, para los que no contaban con el olfato de los dragones. Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras parecía que habían atravesado a una dimensión completamente diferente, las paredes, techos y el suelo parecían de un castillo lujoso con tonos azules.

—Sigamos—doblaron hacia la izquierda había puertas por todos lados, desesperado el mago de cabellos rosas abría todas las puertas rompiéndolas sin embargo todas estas llevaban a un muro de ladrillos y solo hacían enojar más a este.

Finalmente llegaron a un salón con el piso encerado y las paredes blancamente adornadas, con un aroma falso a lavanda, flores a su alrededor y diez pasillos a los que se podían dirigir, contando del que vinieron. Cansado de los juegos Salamander golpeó uno de los muros.

—¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS TIENEN A LUCY?!—gritó al aire, sin esperar respuesta.

—NATSU—se escuchó una voz, los ojos jade se abrieron como platos, sus sentidos se agudizaron—NATSU—de nuevo.

—Lucy—susurró con esperanza—no puedo equivocarme—sin advertir a nadie saltó en medio de todos—¡Karyu no Tekken!—("Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego").

Todos dieron un brinco hacia atrás, el suelo colapso, Natsu cayó entre los escombros. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó lo primero que localizo fue la cabellera dorada.

—¡Lucy!—gritó con emoción, su estomago estaba revuelto, sentía que podía volar, eso es lo que ella le hacía sentir, la chica abrió sus ojos chocolate y lo vio enfrente corriendo hacia ella con una sonrisa de lado a lado en el rostro, la sonrisa tan típica de Natsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **QUERIDOS LECTORES, UNA DISCULPA CON MI RETARDO,**

 **PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ.**

 **PREEEEEGUUUUUUNTAAAAAA**

 **antes de que las cosas sigan les quiero preguntar ( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ )**

 **porque yo no me decido (́一◞** **౪◟** **一‵** **)**

 **STING X YUKINO**

 **O**

 **ROGUE X YUKINO**

 **Voten en los reviews! o manden un PM**

 **contaré los votos para seguir escribiendo.**

 **la siguiente actualización será antes del 18 (: por lo que porfavooooor**

 **dejen su comentario, critica, sugerencia, punto de opinión, todos son bienvenidos.**


	12. Planes Perfectos

**Capitulo 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Bien…QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ EL CERDO CAMBIA FORMA—gritó Serelian a sus esclavos desde lo que parecía un laboratorio donde estaban todos los aparatos que necesitaba, había decidido descender junto con los contenedores donde se encontraban los cuerpos de las magas.

—S-s-señor—una pobre silueta comenzó a hablar temblando— perdimos a Enomi.

—¿Quien?—pregunto con repugnancia en su voz.

—E-e-el cerdo cambia formas—respondió dudoso.

Su cabeza se inclinó, parecía confundido, sus ojos se pelaron.

—¡MALDITA SEA!—gruñó aventando una mesa que se contraba en el centro de la habitación con tubos de ensayo, líquidos entre otras cosas. La silueta se materializó era un hombre, un humano. Serelian lo tomó del cuello.

—*Agh*—se estaba ahogando.

—¡S-señor!— tratando de interrumpir un compañero, sin embargo, el mago le hizo caso omiso y seguía con su mano asfixiando al sujeto—Enomi cumplió su misión, la aguja está dentro del cuerpo de la chica.

Los cabellos blancos volaron en el aire cuando el chico se giró para ver al que había hecho eso, haciendo que el otro cayera al suelo y desapareciera.

—Muéstrame—fue lo único que dijo, arrebatándole de las manos lo que parecía un monitor, en la pantalla se mostraba un punto rojo dentro del mapa de la torre—perfecto—sonrió, con un gesto macabro.

—Esa es la ubicación actual de la ch…

—No soy idiota—giró molesto—¿como la controlo?

—Aún no se puede señor— respondió el sujeto, error.

Los ojos carmesí no tardaron ni un segundo en estar justo en frente del rostro del joven que se había materializado ya.

—¿Perdón?—preguntó con un gesto tierno en él.

—Vera, la aguja esta dentro del cuerpo, si—comenzó a hablar temiendo por la respuesta que obtendría de su jefe—pero aún no podemos controlar su cerebro, menos su "corazón" .

—¿Estás jugando conmigo verdad?—respondió con una sonrisa—¿Cuanto?

—¿c-cu-cuanto qu-que s-señor?

—TIEMPO IDIOTA— el peliblanco golpeó al sujeto provocando que este cayera estrellándose con un muro.

—N-no no sabemos exactamente, sin la ayuda de Enomi no podemos decir—con el poco aire que le quedaba soltó antes de caer inconsciente.

…

—¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?—preguntó Natsu, llevaban cinco minutos corriendo.

—Claro que sí no olvidaría algo como eso—respondió el espíritu con obviedad.

Hasta el frente iba Leo seguido de Natsu con Happy a un lado, Meredy venía tras ellos junto con Rogue y al final Sting con Lucy. Parecían estar recorriendo los mismo pasillos desde que empezaron. La chica del cabello dorado sintió una punzada ahora el dolor se esparcía hasta el cuello, el dolor era fuerte, se detuvo. Sting volteó a verla, notando una expresión de aflicción en el rostro de ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien Lucy-san?—acercándose a ella, los demás dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, colocó su mano en el hombro.

La sensación que sintió al momento del contacto fue extrema.

—*KIAAAAGH*—gritó adolorida, torciendo su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente el dragon blanco soltó a la chica, todos se acercaron hasta donde estaba. Su cuerpo cedió, cerrando los ojos lo último que vio fue el rostro de Natsu a su lado. El rubio fue el primero en moverse, cuando vio que la chica caía la sujeto antes de que tocara el suelo, deteniendo su espalda tratando de no tocar el hombro que había rozado hace unos momentos.

—¿QUE LE HICISTE?—cuestionó el pelirosa quien, de no ser por que se encontraba sujetando a su amiga, hubiera golpeado salvajemente al chico.

—Nada, de verdad solo pregunté si se encontraba bien—los ojos de él notaron que decía la verdad.

—¿Donde?—preguntó Loke desde atrás.

—El hombro—respondió con seguridad.

—Gírala—Leo se acercó, y Sting obedeció con mucho cuidado giró parcialmente el cuerpo de la chica, dejando a la vista lo que había en su hombro.

El rostro de todos fue el mismo. Terror. Había una mancha rojo quemado como si estuviera echando raíz hacia su cabeza. El de los ojos jade sujetó el cabello y lo levantó para poder ver hasta donde llegaba esa cosa. La punta se encontraba en la nuca.

—¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?!—exclamó el Dragon Slayer del fuego al aire, buscó en los ojos de todos respuesta, aunque sabía que era en vano, todos se encontraban aterrados _"Wendy"_ pensó al instante. Tomó a Lucy de los brazos de su compañero de Sabertooth, y la levantó cargándola al estilo marital—Sigamos, si llegamos hasta donde se encuentran los demás Wendy seguro podrá hacer algo—dijo dudando de sus propias palabras.

Todos se levantaron y siguieron corriendo con más prisa de la que habían tenido hace unos momentos.

Después de subir varias escaleras y recorrer todos los pasillos en cada uno de los pisos, Sting comenzó a cuestionarse.

…

—Bien, bien, todo marcha perfecto—Serelian había subido a la punta torre nuevamente, se encontraba sentado placenteramente en su trono, admirando en las pantallas de lacrima como marchaba su plan.

En la palma de su mano se encontraba el monitor que le había arrebatado a uno de sus esclavos, quienes se encontraban en el laboratorio haciendo todo el trabajo pesado la transfusión de magia, por odiaban lo que hacían pero no tenían opción alguna los pocos que se rebelaban terminaban en una dimensión que solo Serelian conocía y siendo solo humanos no podían hacer nada más que acatar las ordenes.

Un estruendo sacó al mago de sus pensamientos, buscó en sus pantallas lo que había provocado ese ruido. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, soltó de pronto el monitor que controlaría a Lucy y comenzó a apretar botones.

…

—Ya me harté de estar subiendo escaleras a lo pendejo—después de varios caminos que habían tomado, Natsu finalmente explotó al no encontrar nada ni a nadie.

—Lo siento chicos pero estaba seguro de que esa era la dirección—contestó Loke rascando su nuca—pareciera como si cambiara a cada rato.

—Es… cierto—dijo Meredy arrastrando las palabras, quien llevaba un gran rato sin pronunciar palabra, se llevo su mano a su barbilla pensando. Abrió de pronto los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa—¡ES VERDAD!

—¿Que sucede?—preguntó Rogue.

—Es una torre falsa—todos parecían confundidos—Loke tu lo dijiste hace unos momentos cuando estábamos recién llegando ¿recuerdan?, tal vez a esto te referías, es decir los muros cambian, se mueven, nada mas piensen ¿como fue que logramos encontrar a Lucy-san?

—Natsu-san destrozó el suelo—respondió Sting captando la idea.

—¡Eso es!—dijeron Rogue y Happy al unisono.

—No lo entiendo—se escuchó la voz del pelirosa, los chicos alrededor de él sintieron pena ajena.

—Natsu es un cabeza hueca— murmuró Happy cubriendo la boca con sus patitas.

—¡¿Que dijiste Happy?!—soltó el chico molesto.

—Que eres un idiota cabeza de flama—se escuchó una voz

Detrás de ellos aparecieron Gray, Juvia, Erza, Mira, Jellal y Lily. Titania sosteniendo al chico de cabellos celeste.

—¡Chicos!—sonrieron los demás.

—¡¿Que dijiste maldito cerebro de hielo?!—gruñó Salamander—un momento ¿Como llegaron aquí?

—Destruyendo los demás pisos— contestó Mira con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Natsu, es una torre hecha por Serelian, quien la controla desde lo alto—Jellal se levantó y caminó hasta llegar en frente de Loke, y le soltó un golpe haciendo que saliera sangre del rostro del espíritu celestial.

—¡¿Que crees que haces?!—preguntó Natsu enfadado.

—Natsu—refutó Erza—él no es Loke.

Desde el suelo una risa comenzó a escucharse. El que fingía ser Leo, intentó ponerse de pie. Erza apareció una espada sujetándola apuntó hacia él, Jellal se puso delante de Salamander quien sostenía en sus brazos a Lucy.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de él— dijo Erza.

—Se gusssstan—ronroneó Happy aprovechando el momento.

Erza dirigió su mirada al gato que volaba a unos metros de ella, sonrojada al igual que el chico de la marca roja en la cara quien se limitó a esconder su rostro.

—¡Gu-gu-guarda silencio!—pidió Erza apenada—ustedes sigan—ordenó enderezándose— Gray, Juvia, Mira, Lily vayan con ellos.

—¡Aye!—todos comenzaron a avanzar cuando "Loke" se puso de pie.

—No tan rápido— levantó su mano hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Lucy y los demás—No pueden irse, la fiesta apenas comien…*KUGH*

Antes de que terminara su frase Jellal, cubierto en el rayo dorado, había golpeado al sujeto directo al estómago.

—¿Me dejas terminar?—pidió el chico reincorporándose—Princesa—señaló a la chica que se encontraba inconsciente una vez más.

El pelirosa frunció el ceño, de pronto recibió un golpe en el rostro soltando a la chica. Cuando todos giraron a ver que sucedía con Natsu, Juvia sintió un dolor en el estómago antes de ser arrojada y chocar con la pared, Gray fue el siguiente, y después Mira. Sting y Rogue al intentar reaccionar, sus cabezas fueron chocadas la una con la otra solo pudieron ver un destello dorado.

Titania quien se encontraba lejos de ellos, pudo apreciar todo. Sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas al notar quien había hecho todo eso.

Lucy se encontraba de pie en medio de los cuerpos de sus compañeros, su mirada era macabra, sus ojos rojos carmesí como los de Serelian, y tenía marcas que ahora eran negras y moradas por todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

—L-Lucy—alcanzó a decir Erza.

Cuando vio como el puño de la chica se dirigía hacia ella quiso defenderse, detenerla, evitarla, simplemente pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe. El impacto nunca llegó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOOOOOLA HOOOOLA CHICOS!**

 **COMO LES VA EN SU REGRESO A CLASES**

 **SI ES QUE YA REGRESARON CLARO JEJE**

 **YO AUN NO REGRESO, PERO YA CASI, Y ME DA MUCHA FLOJERAMIEDONERVIOS ENTRAR**

 **¿QUE OPINAN DE ESTE CAPITULO?**

 **¿LUCY MALA EEH?**

 **¿LO VEÍAN VENIR?**

 **¡PORQUE YO NO! ES DECIR SI, PERO PENSÉ QUE SERÍA DESPUES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO DEJEN DE LEER**

 **LA HISTORIA CASI LLEGA A SU FIN….**

 **RESPONDIENDO A MIS MÁS AMADOS LECTORES EN 3…2…1…**

 **EAGLE GOLD: jajaja muchas muchas gracias! Lo sé amo las locuras de Juvia y no pueden faltar nunca ! jajaja MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **LUCIA: Holaaa! hey muchas gracias no sabes como aprecio cada palabra que escribiste! me encanta la idea de que te guste mucho el fic, por lectores como tú es que no me canso de escribir! que digas que es realista ME FASCINA porque te juro que trate mucho mucho muy muy de que se pareciera a las ideas del gran Mashima, y algo que me encanta de sus personajes es su actitud en realidad me encantan y por eso trato de apegarme a ellos y sus ideas, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ! NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW PARA SABER QUE OPINAN TODOS SERAN**

 **NOMBRADOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

 **NOS LEEMOS**

 **P.D. ACTUALIZARÉ ANTES DEL 18 SI NO LO HAGO DUDO MUCHO PODER DESPUÉS**

 **LES PROMETO QUE LO HARÉ**


	13. Sentimientos

**Capitulo 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió los ojos repentinamente busco de inmediato a su amiga de cabellos dorados. Lucy se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas con los puños apretados, temblando, se podían apreciar el brillo de las gotas que caían por sus mejillas.

—*KYAAAAAGH*—gritó, el dolor era insoportable, sentía como magia le recorría el cuerpo—c-chicos.

—L-Lucy—fue lo que salió de la boca de Titania.

—JAJAJA—la risa hizo que la pelirroja cambiara la dirección de su mirada—es imposible, que te resistas preciosa, la magia que tienes ahora es como el veneno, entre más resistas más doloroso ser..*GIGH*

Jellal volvió a golpear al sujeto, esta vez en su cara, saltó hasta donde se encontraba el cerdo tirado cayendo justo encima de él.

—Baindo Sunēku—("Atadura de serpiente") dijo mientras apretaba su puño en el pecho del enemigo.

El tatuaje de unas cadenas rojas comenzó a extenderse por todo el cuerpo.

—¡¿QUE DEMON…

—Con esto no podrás moverte, además de que si no nos dices que le hiciste a Lucy, terminaremos contigo.

Del otro lado de la habitación Erza se acercaba lentamente hacia la Maga Celestial, quien seguía en la misma posición, emitiendo gemidos de dolor. De entre los escombros se pudieron apreciar las cabezas de Natsu y Gray, reincorporándose, ambos con la mano en la cabeza.

—¡LUCY!—dijeron al unísono corriendo hasta donde ella.

—No—el grito de la chica de cabello escarlata los detuvo de sorpresa—tengan cuidado, fue ella quien los atacó.

 _Imposible…_ pensó Salamander, mientras se acercaba cada vez más hacia su compañera, quien permanecía en la misma posición temblando.

—N-no s-se acerquen—intentó decir Lucy con la poca fuerza que tenía.

—Tonterías—refutó el Dragon Slayer de fuego—resiste Luce—terminó de decir mientras se agachaba a la altura de su compañera, notó como el hombro de la chica daba pulsaciones como un corazón, cada vez más oscuro.

—Más vale que comiences a hablar—insistió Jellal sujetan al cerdo.

—JAJAJAJAJA—burló—¿o si no? ¿qué?…

El chillido de la risa del sujeto, hizo que la sangre de Natsu, Gray, y los demás comenzara a hervir. Montones de groserías comenzaron a rondar por la mente de Salamander, quería matarlo.

—Mis..—apenas abrió la boca fue interrumpido.

—Si no me desharé de ti pedazo por pedazo— los presentes voltearon a ver la voz que se había escuchado, detrás de las paredes venía entrando un personaje con un traje desgastado y justo detrás de el aparecieron los compañeros celestiales de Lucy, sin embargo, no se veía rastro de Taurus, Libra, Piscis, Aquario y Escorpio.

—¡Loke!—habló Gray.

—Virgo—murmuró Natsu, haciendo que Lucy quisiera levantarse de golpe lo que ocasionó que una oleada de mareos y dolores intensos la mandaran nuevamente al suelo.

—¡Lucy! ¡Princesa! —tratando de llegar hasta ella.

De pronto agujeros comenzaron a aparecerse por los suelos y las paredes con un gran cantidad de los subordinados de Serelian. Los dragones gemelos junto con Juvia y Gray empezaron a combatirlos, además de los otros espíritus celestiales. Leo logró abrirse camino hasta donde se encontraba el cerdo, que lo había engañado minutos atrás, lo arrebató de las manos de Jellal y levantó con una facilidad que su ira le permitía, no solo lo había herido a él, si no, que también logró hacerle daño a su amiga. Azotándolo contra los escombros con toda esa fuerza soltó

—Comienza a hablar maldito cerdo—termino esperando respuesta.

—Bi-bien—pidió piedad—no podrán hacer nada—los ojos de Loke se abrieron de par en par— en unos minutos Serelian poseerá control absoluto sobre la linda y dulce maga celestial—todos escuchaban al mismo tiempo que blandían espadas y lanzaban puños y atacas al aire—no solo podrá poseer sus pensamientos y movimientos, también controlará su coraz…

No pudo continuar debido al golpe que había recibido tan rápido que ni el ojo de Leo pudo captar, al girar su vista pudo apreciar como al chico de cabello rosa comenzaban a resaltársele las venas de su rostro y brazo, apretaba con tanta fuerza sus dientes que el espíritu llego a pensar que colapsarían, no podía apreciar sus ojos debido a los mechones rosas que llegaban por debajo de la nariz. _Natsu.._ pensó. Volteo a ver a donde estaba la chica de los cabellos dorados y se tranquilizo al ver a Virgo junto a ella.

—*GIJIK*—escupió sangre, el sujeto que se encontraba en el suelo.

—Nos dirás como solucionarlo, y ahora— la voz de el hijo del dragón de fuego hizo temblar a Enomi.

—N-no s…— con una velocidad Natsu llegó hasta donde él y lo sujetó po el cuello— n-no lo se, n-no lo sé, el amo solo me mandó a implantar el veneno dentro del cuerpo de la chica, no hay manera de quitar eso, lo único es entrando a sus pensamientos.

—Bien—comenzó a hablar Salamander.

—Ya no nos eres útil—continuó Loke.

Al mismo tiempo que el chico de ojos jade colocó al sujeto en el suelo y se puso al lado de Leo, se miraron entre ellos y después vieron a Enomi.

—No..—trató de suplicar—esperen por favor, se los suplico, nooo…

Leo se acomodó sus anillos, a la par que Natsu tronaba sus dedos.

—¡KARYU NO/REGURUSU..TEKKEN/INPAKUTO!—("Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego" "Impacto de Regalus") ambos poderes salieron con la misma velocidad e intensidad, dando a su objetivo.

Dirigieron su mirada hacía su compañera, el corazón de los dos dio un brinco al darse cuenta que la chica de los ojos chocolate había desaparecido, Virgo se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo con Erza recargada junto a ella. Jellal no muy lejos quitando los escombros encima de su compañera de cabello rosa, Mira ayudaba a levantar a los chicos de Sabertooth, por su lado Juvia sujetaba a Gray manteniéndolo de pie. Aries recargada en una pila de escombros, con Cáncer y Geminis a sus lados.

—¿Que sucedió?—Salamander fue el primero en decir algo.

Ninguno fue capaz de mencionar palabra, varios ocultaron sus miradas en el suelo o simplemente en otra dirección.

—CONTESTEN—alzo la voz.

—Perdimos a Lucy—fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Titania.

Todos los pensamientos de Natsu cayeron como sus rodillas.

—Hey flamita—se acercó Gray como pudo.

—¿Que demonios piensas que haces Gray?

—¿Entonces solo te arrodillaras?—escupió el mago de hielo—que lastima me das.

—Levántate Natsu…

—¡¿Happy?!— todos giraron su mirada al pequeño exceed que volaba cerca de un pasillo.

—Se a donde se fue Lucy…encontré a los demás—los rostros de todos cambiaron.

…

—Veo que, después de todo, Enomi, simplemente era una carga—dijo Serelian al aire.

—¿Me llamó?

—Por supuesto que si— comenzó a hablar— Lucy querida, te dije que sería más fácil si hubieras venido conmigo a la primera, ahora tus amigos no estarían sufriendo.

Lucy se colocó al lado de Serelian, de pie e inmóvil. Del suelo ascendió lo que parecía un elevador.

—Señor—interrumpió uno de sus sirvientes— ahora que la princesa está de nuestro lado, ¿que hacemos con las otras dos?

—Deshazte de ellas—hizo un gesto con su mano y al instante el sirviente asintió y se retiró de la sala—pensándolo bien—se detuvo—tráeme a mi querida hermana.

…

—Repasemos el plan—pidió Erza.

Todos estaban reunidos para escuchar a Jellal hablar.

—Ahora que Serelian controla a Lucy, se deshará de la princesa Hisui y Yukino, por lo que ellas dos son la prioridad, el escuadrón de tierra—refiriéndose a Juvia, Gray, Rogue y Sting—ustedes irán tras ellas, por otro lado, dices Loke que los demás espíritus celestiales se encuentran en la punta de la torre ¿no es así?—Leo afirmó—bien el equipo celestial ira donde ellos—se dirigió a Loke, Aries, Geminis, Cancer, Virgo y Meredy— Happy sabes donde están los demás por lo que el escuadrón cielo iremos por ellos—señalando a Erza, Natsu, Mirajane, Happy y él—Gajeel, Levy y Lily siguen con su plan. Cuando encontremos a los prisioneros, tenemos que cercioraron de evacuar a todos antes de ejecutar el último plan ¿de acuerdo?—todos afirmaron y comenzaron avanzar, separándose por distintos lados.

El escuadrón "cielo" prendió vuelo, cada quien con su habilidad y Natsu gracias a su compañero felino, dirigiéndose por fuera de la torre, mientras que el equipo "celestial" avanzaba hacía delante con los atajos que el verdadero Loke sabía, a su vez, el escuadrón "tierra" recorría el camino que habían acordado.

…

El tiempo había transcurrido, parecían horas los minutos, desde que se habían separado el ambiente entre ellos era silencioso de no ser por los quejidos que soltaba Gray al ser abrazado por Juvia. Los miembros de Sabertooth estaban enfocados en su misión, rompían cada muro que tenían enfrente, con el fin de llegar a donde su querida compañera se encontraba antes de que alguno de los secuaces del mago de ojos carmesí y cabellera blanca pudiera hacerles algo más.

—Está cerca puedo sentirlo— gritó Rogue conteniendo sus sentimientos.

La maga de agua se encontraba agotada ya habían destruido más de treinta muros sin tener éxito, comenzaba a preguntarse si no habrían caído en alguna trampa anterior.

—¡Ice Maker: Hammer!—("Martillo de hielo") la magia hizo lo suyo y derribó la pared.

Los cuerpos de los cuatro se tuvieron que detener bruscamente, una luz verde les ilumino los rostros.

—Y-yukino—soltó el Dragon Slayer de las sombras.

…

Lo único que podía pensar mientras estaba en el aire era la manera en la que podría ayudarla, no dejaba de culparse por todo lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento.

—No es tu culpa—la voz de Titania lo sacó de sus pensamientos—Lucy es más fuerte de lo que Serelian cree, no se dejará ganar tan fácil.

—Si—fue lo único que pudo decir, cuando Happy hizo una maniobra repentina.

—Nos atacan—exclamó el exceed.

—Máxima velocidad Happy.

—¡AYE SIR!

—Continúen—era Mirajane quien se quedaba atrás—yo los detendré, sálvenlos.

…

Juvia y Gray permanecieron en la entrada, la maga tenía las manos en la boca, no podía creer el estado en el que se encontraba la chica de Sabertooth, quien se encontraba en un contenedor, desnuda, con unos tubos que le permitían respirar, mientras que otros estaban conectados a diversas partes de su cuerpo como la espalda y abdomen. Su cuerpo se veía desgastado, su cabello se podía mover poco en el agua

—No se queden ahí parados—pidió Sting—ayúdenos a saber como demonios sacarla de ahí.

Gray giró su mirada hacia su compañera.

—¿Puedes hacer algo?—preguntó.

Juvia negó con la cabeza.

—Juvia no puede hacer nada que no lastime a Yukino-san—dijo con seriedad—Juvia lo lamenta Gray-samma—lloró—Juvia es una inútil—el mago de hielo volteó a ver a la chica de los cabellos blancos, provocando que la maga del agua adquiriera un tono colorado en el rostro— No Gray-samma, no pueden ver a Yukino en ese estado—cubriéndole los ojos.

—¿Quieres parar?—más que una pregunta sonaba como orden—no es el momento Juvia—terminó de decir Gray quitando las manos de encima.

—Si ya terminaron con el juego—comenzó a hablar el Dragon Slayer de la luz, mientras observaba todos los ductos que iban a quien sabe donde—y si rompemos estos tubos—dijo, dirigiéndose a su compañero de ojos rojos.

—¿Enloqueciste?—preguntó—No sabemos como están conectadas esas cosas al cuerpo de Yukino, podríamos herirla, que tal si se desangra o algo parecido.

—Tengo una idea—interrumpió Gray—puedo congelar los tubos que se conectan a Yukino…

—Sin contar el del oxígeno ¿verdad?—mencionó el rubio,el chico de fairy tail no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Si—continuó—y así podríamos romper los ductos, y sacarla de ahí.

Juvia quien había estado observando el lugar, se percató de unos botones.

—Juvia piensa que podríamos simplemente desactivarlo—cuando los chicos dirigieron sus miradas en la maga del agua, esta presionó unos botones y un sonido se escuchó al lado de ellos—listo—sonrió, al ver como los cables y tubos conectados a la joven de cabello blanco se retiraban de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el agua en el tanque comenzaba a vaciarse. La chica de Sabertooth fue cayendo conforme el líquido bajaba.

—Bien hazte a un lado—pidió Sting, seguido de un golpe fuerte en el cristal que los separaba de su amiga.

—YUKINO—exclamaron al unisono los gemelos dragones.

Rogue se apresuró y se quitó la capa que traía colgando para luego cubrir el cuerpo de Yukino, quien permanecía inconsciente.

—Está helada—dijo el de los ojos rojos.

Se quitó lo que parecía un suéter dejando la mitad de su cuerpo descubierto, después de arropar a la chica la sujetó entre sus brazos acercándola lo más posible a su pecho. Mientras Rogue reaccionaba de esa manera los que se encontraban a su alrededor se dedicaron a mirar hacia otro lado con excepción de Sting quien no apartaba la vista de sus compañeros con una sensación de alivio.

—Tranquila, estás a salvo—susurró Rogue…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES!, (◡‿◡) LAMENTO TANTO LA TARDANZA, HE ESTADO BASTANTE OCUPADA COMO YA SABRÁN (屮◉◞益◟◉** **)屮** **, SIN EMBARGO TRATARÉ DE APROVECHAR LAS VACACIONES LO MÁS QUE PUEDA(~￣▽￣** **)~..**

 **EN OTRO TEMA ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO?, ¿ROGUEXYUKINO?…(ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)ﾉ** ***:･ﾟ✧**

 **(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻**

 **JAJAJAJA DEJA UN COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA, QUEJA, PARA SABER QUE OPINAS**

 **(づ** **ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)づ**

 **Y COMO SIEMPRE SALUDOS ESPECIALES A :**

 **Mirai Fuyu: OH DIOS MIO!(´⌣`ʃƪ) EXTRAÑE TANTO TUS REVIEWS( ◕/ω/◕ )❀, LOS VI DESDE HACE TIEMPO PERO APENAS PUDE CONTESTARTE LO SIENTO LO SIENTO o(╥﹏╥** **)o , JAJAJAJA LO SE LO SE FUE MUY DIFICIL ESCOGER CON QUIEN Y HASTA HICE UNA LISTITA DE PUNTOS PERO POR MAVIS! SON LOS DRAGONES GEMELOS SON HERMOSOS A LA PAR ლ(ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **ლ) JAJAJAJA FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ! (*AUNQUE ESTEMOS YA EN MARZO*) JAJAJAJA POR OTRO LADO PUEDES LLAMARME "AN"( ◕/ω/◕ )❀JAJAJA ASI ME DICE UNA AMIGA ES SUPER CORTO POR LO QUE NO TE COSTARÁ CASI NADA(~ ب** **ヮ** **ب** **)~… SI LO SÉ PERO MÁS QUE PELEAR ME ENCANTARÍA QUE END FUERA COMO AAAH CON QUE TE GUSTA ESTA CHICA, BUENO LA TORTURARÉ PARA HACERTE SUFRIR Y QUE LA FUERZA DEL AMOR DE NATSU DERROTE A END O ALGO ASI PERO CON LAS LOCURAS DE MASHIMA QUE SE TRAE AHORA, QUIEN SABE LO QUE PUEDA LLEGAR A PASAR JAJAJAJA HASTA PRONTO ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAP!(≧◡≦) NOS LEEMOS. ＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ**

 **kataDH:HOLAA! JAJAJA HAPPY APROVECHA CUALQUIER OPORTUNIDAD PARA MOLESTAR A LAS PAREJITAS(•̪◡•̪) JAJAJAJA BUENO PUES TUVISTE RAZÓN !(́一◞** **౪◟** **一‵** **) JAJAJAJA Y QUE ENVIDIA LO DE LAS CLASES ! ╭( ◕﹏◕** **)╮JAJAJAJA MUCHA SUERTE NOS LEEMOS.**

 **lala2209: HOLA! ( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ ) MUCHAS GRACIAS ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAP.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DEJA TU REVIEW**


End file.
